When there was no hope
by Cronsworld
Summary: En un mundo lleno de problemas donde ni la popularidad puede darte la felicidad, Daniel y Elle se encuentran en una historia de amor basada en la búsqueda de cariño y la necesidad de afecto.
1. Introducción

Un nuevo día simboliza una nueva tortura para mí. Como todas las mañanas debo levantarme a la misma hora. Mover ligeramente mis manos mientras meciéndome a mí mismo me canto una canción que siempre consigue tranquilizarme.

La única que siempre había conseguido cuidarme había sido mi madre pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, exactamente después de cumplir los siete años. Papá se había olvidado de mi tarta y salieron juntos a comprarla pero no podían dejarme solo por lo que la abuela Elein se había quedado a mi cargo.

- Serán tan solo quince minutos –susurró mi madre antes de dejar un pequeño beso en mi cabello.

Aún espero que pasen esos quince minutos. Mi madre es la única que me quiere, que no me grita y que sabe lo que necesito cuando no sé decirlo. No sé porqué decidieron que me mudase con mi abuela, puede que mi madre se cansase de mí, pero yo no pierdo la esperanza, ella llegará. Lo sé.

Mi abuelo Joseph tampoco aparece ya por casa. Elein siempre se emociona cuando habla de él por lo que casi no me cuenta historias, se pasa el tiempo suspirando mientras mira las fotografías de mi abuelo de joven.

Muchos podrían pensar que están muertos, excepto yo. Sé que nadie que me quiera puede morirse porque mi madre me dijo cuando era pequeño: "siempre que alguien ama, tiene una misión en la vida". A mí me querían, por lo que no pueden haberse marchado, no al menos sin despedirse.

Elein aún duerme. Es raro en ella despertarse tan tarde. Normalmente está en pie antes de que el gallo se atreva a cantar. Siempre saluda al sol antes de que amanezca.

Camino hasta la habitación de mi abuela mientras retuerzo suavemente mis dedos. Tengo hambre y si no se ha levantado no sé cómo prepararme el desayuno. Golpeo la puerta con mis nudillos tal y como me enseñó papá. La abu no me responde. Vuelvo a llamar y después abro la puerta.

Una vez dentro observo que la abuela, más pálida que de costumbre, no respira sobre la cama. ¿Qué le pasa a mi abu?


	2. Capítulo 1

Corro. No me importa dónde solo corro. Mi respiración está acelerada, los latidos de mi corazón no simbolizan nada más que una mínima parte del terror que siento. Necesito correr, debo escapar.

Aún puedo escuchar las risas de todos mis compañeros después de lo sucedido y sobre todo las risas de ella. No, no puedo seguir pensando en eso.

No soy capaz de ver con claridad. Los cristales de mis gafas están empañados y por aquel momento una cortina de agua comienza a aparecer ante mis ojos. No puedo llorar, no debo dejar que me vean llorar, pero es tan difícil ser fuerte.

La avenida está cerca. Pronto podré llegar a mi refugio pero tengo que cerciorarme antes de que no me siguen no quiero que allí puedan encontrarme para seguir molestándome.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y aún permanecen allí. Clive el cabecilla no hace nada más que chillar y seguir poniéndome en ridículo. ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Por no mirar hacia delante, me tropiezo y caigo al suelo. A mi alrededor solo veo un torbellino de hojas de papel pero no es eso lo que más llama mi atención sino que me duele, las manos me duelen, mucho. Debo haberme raspado con la acera.

- Mirad, es torpe hasta para huir.

Puede escuchar sin problema alguno la voz de Ross. Claro, era torpe cuando no tenía que hacer sus deberes. Si tan torpe era que se buscase a otro que quisiese responder con su lenguaje aquellas preguntas.

- ¿Ya no corres, idiota? –brama Clive.

No podía correr por su culpa. Comienzo a incorporarme lentamente escuchando las risas de todos. No quiero pensar en quienes me están observando, no deseo ver quien es quien sigue burlándose de mí mientras permanezco en el suelo. Nadie me ayuda y sé que a nadie realmente le importaría si no fuese el bufón escogido por aquellos compañeros.

Me pongo de rodillas sobre el suelo y comienzo a recoger todos los libros y folios que se me han caído. No me gusta que se me hayan ensuciado pues tendría que pasarlos a limpio otra vez. Cada día prácticamente era la misma rutina.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya no corres? –grita Clive- ¡Respóndeme!

Sin tener apenas tiempo noto un golpe fuerte en mi costado que me hace caer de nuevo al suelo. Pierdo mis gafas al derrapar en los azulejos y siento como una bocanada de algo salado sube por mi esófago.

Siento como otra vez su pie estampa contra mi estómago en esta ocasión y grito en mi interior dejando escapar un inaudible quejido para todos los existentes.

Aún sigo sin comprender por qué razón me pega. No entiendo qué sentido tiene para él meterse conmigo si nunca le hice nada.

Sé que volverá a hundir su pie en alguna otra parte de mi anatomía y ese dolor agudo penetrará con fuerza en mi cuerpo y mis sienes. ¿No sabe que duele que te golpeen? Parece que él solamente si limita a dar, no a recibir.

Toso un poco intentando girarme buscando a tientas mis gafas. No puedo ver bien sin ellas, las necesito. No puedo comprarme otras nuevas hasta el curso que viene al menos o no tendré dinero para todo lo que me rompen.

Me quejo al incorporarme. Realmente me ha hecho daño, tanto que al cambiar de postura es igual que volver a sentir su patada. Mi mano aún recorre las baldosas de la calle sin éxito. Puede estar en cualquier lugar aquel accesorio que me separaba de la ceguera.

Apoyo uno de mis brazos en el suelo y lo uso como soporte para no volver a besar el suelo. Soy ajeno a todo lo que ocurre en esa calle, solo deseo recuperar mis gafas. Sin ellas es como quedarme ciego y sordo aunque puede que esté sordo por el dolor que aún taladra mis sienes debido a los brutales impactos que ha recibido mi abdomen.

Siento entre mis dedos un trozo de plástico. ¡Al fin! Es una de las patillas de mis gafas. La cojo con cuidado y las deslizo por los costados de mi cabeza hasta que quedan perfectamente enganchadas a mis orejas.

Hace mucho que no recibo otro golpe por lo que aprovecho para escapar. Tengo que recoger todo pero sé que terminaré pronto. No deseo recibir más dolor, no al menos por hoy. ¿No les vale solamente con el emocional? Quiero llorar, realmente quiero hacerlo pero no me dejo, no puedo porque entonces lo querrán ver siempre.

Tomo entre mis brazos todos los libros y salgo corriendo de nuevo escuchando como si fuese un eco las últimas risas de mis agresores.

No están. Ya no están. Aquí nadie me puede atrapar. Suelto todo sobre el pequeño escritorio que yo mismo había construido poco después de encontrar aquel lugar.

Tras la casa abandonada, en el jardín trasero donde no han podado desde hace al menos diez años, una pequeña cabaña es mi refugio. No es gran cosa. Solamente hay una mesita que yo mismo construí con la madera que había en aquel lugar y las herramientas que había encontrado en una de mis investigaciones.

Poco tiempo después de haberme mudado a la capital con unos señores que no conocía de nada, fui explorando las casas de alrededor pues en el hogar en el que tenía que vivir siempre había gritos y todos producidos por mí. No importaba si había hecho algo o no, si se hablaba de mí o no, era el culpable para el señor Sullivan de absolutamente todos sus problemas.

Ojalá hubiese hecho algo porque todas las personas que tanto quería no hubiesen desaparecido de mi vida. Mi madre, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi abuela… Estaba condenado a estar con personas que me despreciasen.

Me siento en la silla que hay frente al escritorio con cuidado. Aún me duele el costado y el estómago. Apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa junto a los libros y rompo a llorar.

¿Qué he hecho para que nadie quiera estar abrazándome como mi madre hacía siempre que veía en mis ojos algo diferente?

Casi dieciocho años y aún llorando como un niño pequeño pero para ser exactos ¿qué era lo que tanto me había dolido? No solamente los golpes, no. Tampoco que todos comenzasen a tirarme bolas de papel hasta que me caí en el comedor. No, lo que había conseguido matar mi corazón había su risa. Ella se rió de mí como todos los demás.

Seco mis lágrimas y paso mis dedos por mi flequillo ligeramente humedecido por las lágrimas que ahora tapa mis ojos. Me quito las gafas y las limpio con la parte baja de mi jersey. No es tiempo de llorar. Miro mi reloj. La esfera está rota en ángulo recto pero aún así funciona. Son las cinco. Es hora de estudiar. No hay sentimientos que valgan. A las cinco, tengo que estudiar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Terminadas mis tareas tengo tiempo para pensar. En ocasiones pienso en mis familiares pero sobre todo pienso en ella. Me gusta recordar el primer día que la ví.

Su melena rubia se movía grácilmente mientras yo permanecía embobado con la boca abierta observando aquel bello ángel acercarse poco a poco hasta mi posición. Era el primer día de instituto en mi nueva ciudad. Puede que nada fuese agradable pero ella era la rosa entre las espinas. Sus delirantes y profundos ojos azules siempre brillando, irradiando felicidad y dicha. Perfecta. Esa fue la palabra que cruzó mi mente y aún la cruza cada vez que la veo.

Nunca he tenido el suficiente valor para acercarme más pasos de los necesarios pero tuve la suerte que el curso pasado el profesor nos pusiese juntos durante una hora de matemáticas. De esa manera pude inhalar cual acosador su aroma y guardarlo para siempre en mi memoria pues sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ese ángel.

- Elle -susurro a la habitación.

Sonrío no puedo evitarlo. Ella me hace sonreír, solamente su recuerdo es igual que una bocanada de aire fresco para mí pero sé que ella jamás querría tener a alguien como yo a su lado. Tiene novio. Clive tiene la suerte de poder rodear su cuerpecito perfecto con sus brazos toscos y cuando veo como se besan.

Tapo mi rostro y comienzo a mecerme. No, no pienses eso no. Duele. Duele mi corazón. Elle entró en él pero ni tan siquiera recuerda que existo. Me hace daño que ame a Clive, que le bese a él y no a mí. Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en que Elle me bese? Río suavemente nervioso y rebusco entre mis cuadernos.

Abro el bloc de dibujo, el que no llevo a clase, y busco el boceto que aún tengo sin terminar. Ahí está ella. No necesito foto ni modelo, trazo las formas desde mis recuerdos y ella está tan fija en mi mente... Podría poner nombre a cada uno de los lunares de su cuerpo si quisiese.

Me coloco las gafas y cierro el bloc. ¿Podré algún día estar satisfecho con esos dibujos? No me gusta. Elle en blanco y negro no tiene vida pero yo no tengo dinero para comprarme más lapiceros de colores.

- Solamente una caja todo el curso, Daniel -repito en voz alta las palabras que siempre me dice el señor Sullivan.

Gilbert Sullivan, mi padre de acogida. Me tiene tantísimo asco como a su propia esposa. Se pasa todo el día bebiendo bien sea fuera de la casa o dentro. No le importa quien esté y le es igual si se rompe algo de importancia en la casa, el alcohol nunca ha de faltar. Un ex militar fracasado que tuvo que desertar como cobarde fingiendo una lesión inexistente que no le permitía continuar en el ejército.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de los cañones de las armas, se enamoró, pero con tan mala suerte que la mujer que había tocado su corazón estaba prometida y a las semanas se casó con su pretendiente.

Desposó a su esposa, la hermana menor de su amada, váyase usted a saber porqué razón pero aún vive torturado en el recuerdo de ese amor que no pudo ser.

Christine Sullivan, su esposa. Un espíritu libre que permanece encerrada. No levanta la voz a su esposo y le obedece en todo. Ella realmente está enamorada de Gilbert, a pesar de saber que su esposo no la amará nunca. Vive sumergida en la tristeza de no ser correspondida y que sus besos se los lleven las boquillas de las botellas de alcohol.

Christine no es del todo mala conmigo. Cuando necesito algo, es ella la que me da más dinero para que pueda comprarlo sin perder dinero de los almuerzos del instituto. Si su marido me manda a la habitación sin comer, media hora después sube una bandeja y me pide que no odie a Gilbert, que me quiere pero a su manera.

Christine es buena, pero está demasiado triste. Nunca abraza ni besa. Muchas veces la observo desde el pasillo, por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación, cuando llora mientras lee unas cartas que Gilbert guarda en su último cajón.

Gilbert le escribe cartas a su amada, que jamás manda y Christine se tortura leyéndolas y maldiciéndose por no ser la destinataria.

Niego, confuso. No me gusta pensar en la gente llorando. Debo centrarme en otra cosa pero a mi mente viene la imagen de Gilbert, borracho, dispuesto a pegarme nuevamente con el cinturón. Me abrazo por la cintura y me balanceo. No me gusta como me mira cuando me pega. Hace meses que ya no lo hace pero tan solo mi piel comprende mi dolor pues aún quedan cicatrices de la hebilla de su cinturón. Canto, tengo que cantar para así ahuyentar a mis pensamientos. Tapo mis oídos con mis manos.

- No, no... -repito una y otra vez.

Siento aquel cuadrado metálico clavarse en mi piel. No es real, sé que no lo es pero duele como si estuviese sucediendo. Mis ojos se cristalizan y los cierro mientras me muevo con mayor rapidez de delante atrás. ¿Cómo dejar de pensar cuando tu mente no quiere hacerte el más mínimo caso? Puede que hasta mi subconsciente se haya percatado de la realidad. Me merezco todos esos golpes. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero si no fuese así no tendría porqué sufrirlos.

Tapo mi rostro con mis manos y seco mis lágrimas. No siempre se pueden contener ante tales remordimientos. Debo superar que no soy querido pero cuesta cuando recuerdo a mi madre. La extraño tanto y la necesito junto a mí pero ella tenía que tener un hijo normal por eso me arrebataron de su lado. No servía ni para que me quisieran.

Miro mis pies mientras camino hacia la biblioteca. He terminado ya el libro que nos pidieron hace dos días que debíamos leer durante todo el trimestre. El trabajo sobre él no me llevó mucho más tiempo tampoco.

Por el camino pienso en la clase de obra en la que me gustaría sumergirme esta vez. No es fácil decidirse pues cada día sacan libros nuevos, historias emocionantes que me hacen ver la vida desde otro punto de vista, me hacen soñar y eso me gusta. En la literatura cualquiera tiene derecho a disfrutar de un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra dulce. Envidio a todos los personajes literarios porque a su manera siempre han amado. Al menos los que hasta la fecha habían caído en mis manos.

Abro la puerta del edificio estatal y saludo con la mano, torpemente y de manera que resulta un tanto robótica, a Claire la bibliotecaria que me devuelve el saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Sé que le caigo bien porque le recuerdo a su hijo menor que está en otro país estudiando una carrera.

Claire es amable. Me regaña por pensar mal de mí y también me da consejos de moda pues no visto como un chico de mi edad debería. No puedo escoger mucho. Llevo la ropa más fea que Gilbert quiere darme pero me siento cómodo con ella. Mis jerseis siempre me quedan grandes y mis pantalones son siempre de las tonalidades más horribles de marrones y verdes.

Me coloco las gafas que han resbalado por mi nariz hasta situarse cerca de la punta por haber estado con la mirada gacha y después giro noventa grados sobre mis talones para dirigirme hasta pasillos creados por estanterías repletas de exquisitas historias.

Alzo mi mano y me acerco demasiado a los lomos de los libros para así poder leer bien los títulos y sus autores. Mis dedos acarician con suavidad la piel con la que están encuadernados cada uno. Será difícil decidirse pues todos parecen interesantes.

Camino unos pasos hacia un lado y entre los libros soy capaz de ver a la figura más hermosa que he contemplado jamás. Elle está ahí. Su cabellera rubia es inconfundible.

Siento como la boca se me seca rápidamente. Es tan preciosa. Ojalá tuviese el valor suficiente para acercarme y decirle que llevo enamorado de ella desde que la ví pero ¿cómo iba ni tan siquiera a hacerme caso? Ella era inalcanzable. Suspiro y llevo una de mis manos a mi cabello agarrándolo con fuerza. Me detesto tanto por no poder ser como Clive en aquello. Elle siempre le sonríe y le mira de una forma tan diferente, tan cargada de amor.

Suspiro e intento quedarme quieto. Ser como el crítico que observa a la obra de arte más maravillosa. Mueve su cabeza, algo no ha hecho bien o no le gusta pues arruga ligeramente su ceño. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella son sus gestos. El más adorable de todos lo hace sin percatarse cuando sonríe. Siempre arruga su nariz y le da un aspecto de niña pequeña tan entrañable que derrite mi corazón.

Suspira y deja de mirar por un momento su cuaderno para dirigir su mirada hasta la estantería que tiene frente a ella. ¡Oh, no! Yo estoy al otro lado y se dará cuenta que la estoy mirando. Me apresuro y desvío mi mirada comenzando a caminar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. No quiero que me tenga miedo.

Escucho un leve chirrido y después me centro en el título que tengo delante de mí. Aquel libro ya lo he leído pero mi corazón acelerado aún suspira de felicidad por haberme encontrado a la chica de mis sueños sin tan siquiera buscarlo.

Acaricio otro nuevo lomo y lo cojo entre mis dedos. Creo que me decidiré por aquella historia. Me gusta el título y el autor francés me hace saber que me encantará. Es uno de mis escritores favoritos.

- Hola -susurran a mi lado.

¿No estaba solo en el pasillo? Seguramente lo había soñado. Nadie me dirigía jamás la palabra y esta vez no sería diferente. Suspiro profundamente, desilusionado de nuevo por ser un estorbo para todo el que me conozca.

- ¿Daniel?

Al escuchar mi nombre me giro encontrándome con aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules que siempre había soñadoo con que me contemplasen como en ese instante. Recibo una sonrisa de su parte. Elle me está hablando, me ha sonreído. ¡A mí!

- Ho-hola -murmuro a duras penas.

- Hola -sonríe ella más ampliamente y después cambia con rapidez su semblante.

¿Había hecho algo malo? No lo entiendo. Se acerca con cuidado hasta mí y alzando su pequeña manita me quita el flequillo de mis ojos. Arruga su nariz por esa sonrisa deliciosa que vuelve a aparecer en su rostro y sus ojos brillan de otra manera. ¿Preocupación quizá?

- ¿Cómo estás?

¿No es un sueño? ¿Elle preguntándome como estoy? Es obvio que ahora mismo en el cielo. El ángel más hermoso me estaba dedicando unos minutos.

- ¿Aún te duelen...?

Entonces entiendo a lo que se refiere. Los golpes que me ha propinado su novio hace unas horas pero aún no sé cómo se ha enterado. Ella no estaba allí. No al menos que yo recuerde. Ella había estado presente solamente cuando se habían burlado de mí en el comedor.

- N-no -miento.

- Daniel, perdona a Clive. Es un tanto... bruto -suspira tristemente-. No me gusta que te haya pegado y de hecho le regañé en cuanto lo supe. No sabía dónde estabas. Sé que no es la primera vez que te pegan pero... no me gusta que lo hagan. No entiendo porqué no pueden portarse bien contigo. No eres malo -tuerce suavemente sus labios-. Espero que sepas perdonarle. Quizá no se lo merece pero me ha prometido que cambiará.

Por mucho que me lo suplicase, jamás podría perdonar a Clive. Yo nunca le había pegado y él me propinaba más palizas de las que ella se hubiese enterado pero no era capaz de decir nada a Elle. Ya no. Sabía que no me comprendería se pondría de parte de su novio.

Asiento y ella me sonríe de nuevo. Me susurra un último gracias y se va moviendo ligeramente su cabellera ya que debe terminar sus ejercicios. La observo caminar de nuevo a la mesa y es entonces cuando soy consciente de que mis mejillas están tan encendidas que queman. Es aún más dulce de lo que pensaba.

Ojalá fuese Clive. Ese es mi último pensamiento antes de salir de la biblioteca con mi nueva lectura entre mis brazos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mirarte en el espejo durante horas esperando encontrar a la persona maravilla que siempre soñaste ser. Observar cada mínimo gesto, cada centímetro de tu rostro para darte cuenta que mientras más te mires, menos te gustas. Esa soy yo. Estúpida hasta más no poder. Reflejando al mundo que me importa poco lo que piensen que me creo mi propia autoestima para después llorar como una magdalena hasta quedarme dormida. ¿Le importa realmente a alguien como soy? Tantas amistades y sentirse sola.

Recorro con mis dedos las pecas de mi rostro y suspiro angustiada. Todo el mundo las encuentra adorables mientras que a mí solo me resultan fastidiosas. Niego observándome.

- No hay ser más horrible -musito aguantando las lágrimas.

Me paso la vida ofreciendo una imagen de quien no soy y saliendo con un chico que detesto. Siento cosas por él, es obvio pero no me gusta que me grite, ni que se enfade por todo. Bebe, pega a otras personas que él considera inferiores y más de una vez ha querido levantarme a mí la mano. Vivir aterrorizada es poco. Nunca sé como reaccionará a la ropa que lleve, a cualquier cosa que diga. Para él es mucho más fácil enfadarse, tratarme como si fuese escoria pero jamás pedirme perdón hasta que yo no me acerco a él para intentar arreglar la situación.

Me siento sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Ya he hecho los ejercicios en la biblioteca. Tuve que disculpar a Clive delante de Daniel. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Ni que fuese su madre. No entiendo porqué siempre tiene que tomarla con él. Daniel jamás hace nada malo a nadie. Es un chico diferente pero no parece tener maldad.

Apoyo mis codos en el escritorio y miro por la ventana de mi cuarto. No me gustaría tener que hablar hoy con Clive. Estoy furiosa con él por haber vuelto a pegar a Daniel a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera. Sabe que no me gusta pero pasa de todo, se limita a ser un salvaje. Me promete mentiras que yo me creo como estúpida a pesar de saber que jamás las cumple.

Quiero hablar con alguien que me pueda entender pero no tengo la suficiente confianza con nadie para así poder abrirle mi corazón y mucho menos demostrarle a mi novio que soy otra persona diferente a la que él piensa. Detesto que me consideren la niñita tonta que no vale para nada. Mis notas son mucho mejores que las de la mayoría del instituto y no digo nada al respecto. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles y juzgar sin conocer?

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y las dejo que desciendan todo lo que quieran hasta precipitarse desde mi barbilla contra la madera que hay bajo mis codos. ¿Sirve de algo continuar fingiendo una felicidad que destroza? Vivir una vida que no me pertenece. No soy capaz de disfrutar por mucho que me lo proponga de lo que para mí sería una afición. Ahora todo es obligado, el amor no es sincero y mi corazón no soporta permanecer sumido en la tristeza sin desahogarse.

Saco mi diario y lo abro. Quizá escribir vuelva a conseguir animarme un poco aunque he descubierto que no soy mi mejor consejera.

_¿Cómo llegué a odiarme? Esa pregunta se la hacen tantísimas personas que me han conocido a lo largo de mi inútil vida... _

_¿Tiene sentido preguntarse algo semejante si en tan solo segundos puedo desaparecer del planeta? Yo creo que no pero es la pregunta que sé que cada día, cada minuto, cada maldito segundo pasa por la mente de todos los que se creen conocerme. _

_¿Alguien salvo yo tiene derecho a decirme que hago las cosas mal? Ahora ya no, quizá haya normas, tal vez haya moral, no lo niego pero me volví agnóstica de todos y cada uno de los sentidos posibles. Temo decir que ni creo ni dejo de creer, para mí todo comenzó a carecer de sentido hace demasiado tiempo cuando aún creía en papá noel y me maravillaba que un diente se transformase en dinero por obra y gracia de un pequeño ratoncito que siempre intentaba atrapar con queso. Ahí, ahí quedó mi inocencia en cuatro malditos recuerdos que echando la vista atrás solo están borrosos y no soy capaz de desbloquear mi mente para que me muestre ni un solo momento feliz. _

_¿Crueldad del destino? Lo dudo, tan solo yo sé que es lo que ocurrió para que dejase de comportarme como debía una niña de mi edad... pero eso quedó tan atrás... _

Ahora mi mundo es simple y llanamente lo peor que jamás haya nadie podido imaginar. ¿Me pongo de víctima? ¿Para qué? Importaría poco si mis problemas seguirán ahí aferrándome a un destino que yo misma, por estúpida decidí sin saberlo.

Dejo de deslizar el bolígrafo por el cuaderno que hace las veces de diario. Suspiro y lo cierro mientras me aferro a la cruel idea de que sola podré, algún día, lejano, salir de ese dolor que niebla todos mis sentidos.

Suena mi móvil y estiro mi brazo mientras dejo que la soledad me sumerja. Abro el móvil y ve el mensaje. Fiesta, hoy. No tengo gana ninguna para hacerlo pero debo para no aislarme más de lo que estoy. Elle, es hora de volver a ponerse la coraza de felicidad. El mundo no puede saber lo atormentada que estás.


	5. Capítulo 4

La música suena muy alta. En la casa de al lado tienen que estar dando una fiesta. Me levanto de la cama de mi cuarto en la que estoy sentado y camino hasta la ventana. La mayoría de mis compañeros de instituto bailan en el jardín junto a la piscina de la casa de Philip, otro de los chicos que siempre se meten conmigo. Es por esa razón por la que no estoy a salvo en casa. Saben donde vivo.

Acaricio suavemente el cristal de mi ventana. ¿Estará allí Elle? Suspiro y apoyo mi frente en el cristal. Lo más probable es que Clive y ella bailen hasta las tantas de la noche mientras se dan besos como otras veces he visto en los bailes escolares. Jamás me invita nadie para que sea su pareja pero yo voy para verla a ella brillar delante de todas las chicas que solo desean imitarla.

Veo su pequeña figura rubia enfundada en un pequeño vestido azul caminando junto a su grupo de amigas. Sonríe. Parece feliz. Algo que jamás sería si me acercase a ella.

Coloco mis gafas de nuevo sobre el puente de mi nariz y nervioso muevo ligeramente mis manos hasta tranquilizarme. Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando la veo y es normal. Es tan perfecta.

Me quedo observándola un instante más mientras que camina hacia la puerta de la casa de al lado. Ojalá algún día hiciese lo mismo pero hasta aquí. Jamás vendría a verme.

En ese momento alza su pequeña cabeza rubia hasta la ventana de mi cuarto. Me ve y sonriendo suavemente me saluda. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que solo soy capaz de responder al saludo sin que se note demasiado lo importante que es para mí.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama suspirando sabiendo que para Elle es algo sin importancia tratarme como a todos los demás. Pero yo sé que no soy normal para ellos, tan solo soy un estúpido del que burlarse y un folio al que copiar en los exámenes. Duele sentirse así pero es la vida que me ha tocado. Debo afrontarla.

No quiero hacer ruido. No deseo que sepan que estoy en casa. Voy hasta mi estantería y tomo el último libro de aventuras que saqué de la biblioteca. Salgo de la habitación y con sigilo bajo las escaleras. No quiero que me vea el señor Sullivan.

- ¿Daniel?

Tarde. Me quedo completamente paralizado y no digo una sola palabra. No puedo. Verle, tan solo verle hace que me den ganas de vomitar. Solo rezo en mi interior porque no vuelva a estar borracho.

- ¡Daniel!

Ya está gritando. No. No me gusta que grite. Rápidamente tapo mis oídos y le miro de reojo bajo mi espeso flequillo. Le observo. Está riéndose con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Se burla de mí pero no le entiendo al tener mis oídos tapados. Me gusta no entenderle. Sabe como herir con las palabras al igual que con los puños.

La señora Sullivan me mira nerviosa. Tiene el labio un poco hinchado. Eso hace que me ponga aún más ansioso y tenga más miedo. ¿Se atreverá a pegarme otra vez? No le dejaré.

- Ven aquí –me ordena.

Niego y salgo corriendo al igual que hago con mis compañeros de clase. No me gusta que me griten, tampoco que me peguen y es lo único que hacen. Hasta mis profesores pierden la paciencia conmigo. No tengo la culpa de no poder responder como debería. Mi cerebro lo hace pero mi boca no lo dice.

Abro la puerta del jardín y sigo corriendo intentando escaparme de su castigo. Sé que me persigue.

- Ven aquí, muchacho –agarra mi jersey.

No. Lo va a hacer. Me pegará aquí fuera y mis compañeros de clase están en la casa de al lado. Cualquiera puede verlo y reírse de mí al día siguiente en el instituto.

Me zarandea y me tira al suelo. Siento como la tierra suena cuando choco contra ella. En los ojos de Gilbert tan solo hay odio, mucho odio. Levanta su mano y me propina un puñetazo que hace que me sangre el labio.

Sé lo que viene después. Ahora se quitará el cinturón mientras me repite todo lo que me detesta. Suspiro a punto de las lágrimas pero no debo hacerlo. No debo llorar.

- ¿Te divierte ser como tú? ¿Un subnormal que tan solo causa problemas? ¿No te das cuenta que nadie te quiere? –comienza.

Ha empezado. Sé que ya no habrá final hasta que se canse. Me hago un ovillo en el suelo y al escuchar el sonido del cuero de su cinturón en el aire pienso que todo está perdido.

- ¡OIGA! –grita una vocecita desde el otro lado del jardín.

No. Ella no. No quiero que la lastime a ella. Abriendo mis ojos observo su pequeña figura correr hasta donde me encuentro.

- ¡No le toque! –vuelve a gritar mientras corre y se pone delante de mí.

- ¿Y tú quien eres niñata? –sisea hipando ligeramente por la borrachera.

- Soy la hija del hombre que puede convertir su vida en un infierno como se atreva a tocarme –susurra con frialdad.

- Criatura insolente. Te voy a enseñar a…

- ¡Gilbert! No la toques.

Christine ha salido hasta la puerta del jardín temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella si sabe quién es el padre de Elle.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la hija de tu jefe –dice tajante.

A Gilbert los ojos se le salen de las órbitas en ese momento e intenta vagamente disculparse pero Elle no le hace el menor caso. Se ha girado para verme. Se pone de cuclillas y acaricia suavemente mi cabello apartándolo de mi rostro.

- ¿Estás bien, Daniel? –murmura con suavidad.

Asiento a modo de respuesta y ella busca en su pequeño bolsito un pañuelo. Lo saca y tras ayudarme a sentarme en el césped, apoya el suave algodón contra la herida que tengo en el labio. Sonríe ligeramente y se acerca para dejar un beso en mi frente.

- N-no ti-tie-nes po-por qué qu-qu-quedarte. Vu-vu-elv-v-ve a la f-fi-es-s-sta –susurro.

Ella niega y suspira tras escuchar mi frase. Mueve sus hombros intentando recobrar la compostura y es en ese momento cuando puedo percatarme que sus ojos están ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Ha debido llorar. ¿Qué la habrán hecho?

- La fiesta se terminó para mí, Daniel.

Escucho como intenta contener el llanto. Intento alzar al menos una mano para consolarla pero temo con tanta intensidad que me rechace que permanezco paralizado observándole. Ella continúa con su mano presionando mi herida y al cabo de unos minutos consigo recuperar el habla.

- ¿P-P-Por q-qu-qué? –tartamudeo.

Sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos durante unos instantes. Tras ello echa mi flequillo hacia un lado para que así pueda verle bien. Esa sensación de tener sus dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello me pone nervioso y me hace sonrojar.

Al notar mi sonrojo, ella desliza sus dedos por mi mejilla consiguiendo que me estremezca por completo. Cientos de descargas eléctricas recorren mi columna vertebral tensando mis músculos.

- He encontrado a Clive acostándose con otra –responde mientras baja su mirada.

¿Clive acostándose con otra? Sabía que ese chico era idiota pero no tanto como para engañar a esa mujer que era sinónimo de perfección. Frunce sus labios mientras deja que las lágrimas recorran sus mejillas hasta morir en sus labios. Las envidio aún más de lo que he envidiado a Clive en algún momento de su existencia.

Ella está vulnerable frente a mí. Alzo suavemente una mano temblorosa y seco una de todas aquellas lágrimas observándole.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta de repente-. ¿Por qué me ha hecho eso? Ahora soy el hazmerreír de todo el mundo por ser una estúpida chica que no ha sido capaz de hacer feliz a su novio. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para nadie?

Observo su delicado rostro que está lleno de dolor pero parece que es más allá que el simple hecho de no sentirse amada por su novio. Podría asegurar que se trata de un sufrimiento más profundo.

Sé que necesita palabras de consuelo pero no soy bueno hablando y puede que solo consiga empeorar todo. Intento ponerme en su situación pensando qué es lo que realmente querría yo si me encontrase así de alterado.

- Er-r-res d-d-demasi-i-iado bu-u-uena p-p-para é-él –consigo decir al fin.

Sus ojos se suavizan tras mis palabras y sus comisuras se curvan hacia arriba. He conseguido que sonría a pesar de que sus mejillas aún sigan empapadas en lágrimas. Niega levemente mientras se acerca un poco más a mí. Quita su suave pañuelo de mi herida, de la cual ya no sale sangre, y acariciándome la mejilla suspira.

- Tú sí que eres demasiado bueno para este mundo, Daniel. Siempre tan tímido y tan solo te lo responden con palos. Detesto que seas la diana de sus burlas cuando en mí lo único que despiertas es ternura. Sé que no es mucho pero puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas. ¿Vale?

Despierto ternura en ella. ¿Es eso algo bueno? No soy capaz de pensar pues su mano aún le está regalando la vida a mi mejilla con ese suave roce. Es tan delicada y suave. Su piel es igual que la seda. Me encantaría poder acariciarla todo el día.

Me sonríe y asiento a modo de respuesta a esa pregunta que hace nos segundos me hizo. Su sonrisa se ensancha y se acerca dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Puedo notar sus deliciosos labios dejar su huella en mi pómulo. Cada parte de mi piel rozada por ella ya ha sido conquistada por ella.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? –suplica con su mirada-. ¿Puedo estar aquí contigo esta noche?

No puedo creerme lo que está pidiéndome. Desea pasar esa noche en mi compañía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni tan siquiera yo habría imaginado que algo similar pasaría.

Elle se mueve para sentarse a mi lado y apoya su pequeña cabecita en mi hombro. Giro mi cabeza hacia su cabello y aspiro su aroma profundamente aunque siendo discreto mientras lleno mis pulmones de él.

- Cl-claro q-que p-pue-d-des, E-ll-lle –susurro.


	6. Capítulo 5

Abro la puerta de mi habitación mientras Elle me sigue. No puedo evitar estar nervioso pero ella ahora necesita estar en compañía de alguien que no la juzgue y parece que en mí encontró a la persona que necesita.

Entro y recojo lo poco que está desordenado. Dejo mi libro sobre la estantería, en su lugar y me giro para ver a mi invitada.

- Tienes una habitación muy bonita –susurra.

- Gr-ra-cias –suspiro.

Por un minuto me quedo pensativo. Si ella dormirá en mi cama, ¿dónde dormiré yo? Quizá poniendo unas mantas en el suelo no lo pase del todo mal. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No podré dormir con ella en la misma habitación.

- ¿Dónde dormiré? –pregunta con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo.

Se acerca lentamente hasta mí y desliza su dedo índice entre los mechones del lateral de mi flequillo para después apartarlo un poco de mis ojos. Suspiro al sentirla tan cerca. Alzo mi mano derecha y señalo la cama. Su mirada sigue la dirección de la señal de mi dedo, después rápidamente me mira comenzando a negar.

- ¡Oh, no! Daniel, simplemente pon algunas mantas y yo dormiré en el suelo.

- N-no. T-t-tú e-e-en la-la-la c-a-cama –respondí.

- Pero…

Llevo mi dedo índice hasta sus labios y ella no dice nada más. Sus ojos azules se quedan muy abiertos observándome mientras una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Una de mis falanges estaba rozado sus suaves y blandos labios.

Ella entiende y camina hasta la cama lentamente. Permanezco esos segundos observando su figura. Es toda una mujer a la que nadie podría evitar envidiar pero aún así la desprecian por cualquiera.

Se sienta en el colchón quitándose los zapatos de tacón que lleva de sus delicados pies. Sus uñas están perfectamente pintadas del mismo color azul claro que las de sus manos haciendo juego con el vestido.

Apoya sus deditos sobre la tarima y parece agradecer el frío tacto. Los mueve, estira y encoge hasta que vuelve a plantarlos de nuevo al parecer mucho más a gusto.

Abro la puerta del armario y busco las mantas para prepararme mi cama improvisada. Tomo entre mis manos algunas mantas y respiro profundamente. Toda mi habitación huele a ella, a su colonia de vainilla.

Me doy la vuelta para llevar las mantas al otro extremo de la habitación pero me encuentro con su pequeña figura. Sonríe ligeramente sonrojada y me pregunto lo que habré hecho para incomodarla pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente adorable que se ve con sus pómulos sonrosados.

- ¿Puedes prestarme una camiseta o sudadera para dormir?

No había pensado en eso. Claro. Ella tiene que dormir con algo cómodo y desconozco si su vestido azul es lo suficientemente confortable como para pasar una noche enfundada en él.

Asiento y dejo las mantas en el suelo para buscar algo que pueda quedar bien a su bonito cuerpo. No sé si se quedará mi ropa pero si no lo hace será con la camiseta con la que duerma cada día de mi vida a partir de ahora.

Tomo una vieja que parece lo suficientemente grande como para no dejar a la vista nada más que lo necesario de su pequeña anatomía. Se la entrego y me sonríe mientras camina hasta el baño de mi habitación. Por suerte no tiene que cruzar el pasillo o bajar las escaleras para ello. Si tuviese que ir al piso de abajo podría encontrarse con Gilbert y vaya usted a saber la cantidad de alcohol que a esas horas tendrá en sus venas.

Vuelvo a agarrar las mantas para colocarlas más tarde en el lugar que había pensado: al otro extremo de la sala y dándole privacidad.

Una vez están puestas apoyo en la que será la cabecera uno de los cojines decorativos que Christine me compró una vez por sorpresa intentando que así fuese un poco más acogedora mi habitación.

Elle aún no sale por lo que tengo tiempo para ponerme mi pijama. Me siento en la cama y me quito los zapatos junto a los calcetines. Doblo los calcetines dejándolos metidos dentro del calzado para luego llevarlos al cesto de la ropa sucia que hay en el cuarto de baño. Cojo los zapatos y los dejo en su lugar. Frente al armario.

Me quedo de pie. Me quito las gafas dejándolas en mi mesilla. Agarro entre mis dedos los bajo de mi jersey y me lo quito. Hago lo mismo con la camiseta que tengo debajo de él. Doblo la ropa que ya no está en mi cuerpo y la dejo perfectamente alineada en el suelo junto a mis zapatos. Me vuelvo a erguir para deshacerme de mis pantalones. Los dejo al igual que el resto de mi ropa en un montón uniforme y mientras juego con mis manos intentando calmar un poco mis nervios, retorciendo mis dedos, camino hasta la cama. La abro dejando a la vista las sábanas blancas. Levanto la almohada y localizo mi pijama.

Me pongo el pantalón y la camiseta para después estirar mi mano a la mesilla. Encuentro palpando las gafas y las coloco sobre el puente de mi nariz percatándome en ese momento que Elle está observándome desde la puerta del baño.

Me sonrojo inmediatamente al igual que ella y bajo mi mirada sin saber qué decir. Me ha visto desnudo y seguro que ahora tiene que estar comparándome con el atlético de su ex novio. Es más que obvio que saldré perdiendo. Ni para amigo me querrá.

Me levanto del colchón y camino sin decir nada ni tan siquiera mirarla hasta las mantas que he dejado en el suelo. Aquel será mi lecho durante esta noche.

Escucho sus casi silenciosos pasos mientras me tumbo sobre las mantas. Me quito las gafas y con cuidado las deposito sobre el montón de ropa que hay a mi lado.

Las sábanas suenan cuando Elle cubre su pequeño cuerpecito con ellas y cierro los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. No quiero pensar en el momento tan vergonzoso que acabo de pasar, tan solo me hará sentirme aún peor.

- Buenas noches, Daniel –susurra rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Bu-buen-n-as no-ch-ches, E-ll-ll-e–respondo.

Apaga la luz y nos quedamos a oscuras.

El suelo no es precisamente cómodo y me hace daño en todos los huesos por lo que debo cambiar de postura cada dos por tres. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados para que así con suerte pueda dormirme en algún instante sin tener que preocuparme más por el malestar.

Respira tranquila. Puedo oírlo desde aquí. No parece que se esté moviendo por lo que quizá está ya dormida y eso me tranquila. Al menos ella está mejor y entregada a la inconsciencia.

Las agujas de mi despertador suenan. No me había percatado antes. Es un sonido que me hace permanecer despierto e incluso me pone nervioso. Retuerzo las mantas entre mis dedos para así no tener que hacer ninguno de mis tics pero me cuesta, es un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

- Daniel.

Pensaba que Elle estaba dormida pero no es así. A menos que me esté llamando en sus sueños. Por si algo así pudiese pasar, sueño despierto y no contesto esperando volver a escuchar ese susurro que para mí fue celestial.

- Daniel –repite- ¿puedes dormir?

Está despierta. Intento contestarle rápidamente pero aún la vergüenza por lo sucedido hace estragos en mi piel. Mis mejillas me arden y solo rezo porque ella no cuente el horrible cuerpo que tengo entre los compañeros.

- N-n-no –respondo al fin.

Escucho el sonido de las sábanas y después sus piececitos caminar por la tarima hasta donde estoy. Se pone de rodillas y acaricia suavemente mi cabello.

- Vente a la cama conmigo –murmura.- Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Me sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba. ¿Dormir en la misma cama que Elle? Dios mío. Aquel día debo estar soñándolo por completo. Nada de todo lo que está sucediendo puede ser real. En mi habitación está la chica más guapa de todo el mundo, vestida con una simple camiseta mía y durmiendo en mi colchón.

Abro mis ojos y ella me sonríe pero en sus ojos se puede ver la súplica. Se incorpora y yo hago lo mismo preso de un hechizo, el de sus ojos.

Vuelve a meterse en la cama y hago lo propio. Me giro hacia ella y su sonrisa permanece mientras deja un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

- Gracias por todo esto, Daniel. Si no te hubiese encontrado antes no sé que hubiese hecho. Y no digas, por favor, que no tengo nada que agradecer. Solamente quería pedirte un último favor –suspira- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Asiento casi inmediatamente aún atónito por todo esto pero más por el espectáculo que he contemplado mientras caminaba tras ella. Sus largas e infinitas piernas a la vista solo tapadas en su parte más alta por la camiseta que ahora tenía la suerte de contornear su figura.

Sus brazos rodean mi cintura mientras su mejilla se apoya en mi pecho. Sé que mi corazón late a mil por hora y podrá escucharlo, lo que me da aún más vergüenza pero ella parece tranquila. Rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos intentando que de esa manera no se escape nunca más. Siento como sonríe contra mi pecho.

- Buenas noches, Daniel.

- Bu-bue-enas n-n-noch-ch-es.

No importa lo tenso que estoy, la fragancia que inunda mis pulmones y el hecho de ser la primera vez que alguien me abraza. Ella, me consigue atormentar pero regalarme la calma suficiente para caer en un profundo sueño tras saber que ella lo hizo previamente.


	7. Capítulo 6

El sol acaricia mi piel mientras permanezco en la cama abrazada a Daniel. Es un chico tan tímido y dulce. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. A pesar de haber dormido toda la noche abrazados ni tan siquiera ha intentado tocar más de lo escrupulosamente correcto, es más, diría que no ha movido sus brazos ni un solo milímetro.

Su corazón ahora está mucho más relajado que cuando me quedé dormida. Parece más tranquilo ahora que sueña. Me pregunto qué estará pasando exactamente por su cabeza.

Daniel no es un chico normal, a la vista está si tratas con él pero eso no quita en absoluto que sea la persona con mejor corazón que he conocido nunca. No parece odiar a nadie aunque los tenga miedo y cualquiera en su situación lo haría. ¿Por qué viven intentando matarle con sus puños? Él no hace ningún tipo de mal. Su personalidad ha conseguido calmarme, la manera tan tierna en que me mira. Puede que sea una tontería pero tengo la sensación que si pudiera haría lo que fuese por verme sonreír.

Abro mis ojos y me quedo observando sus rasgos. Es más guapo de lo que dejan ver esas gafas y ese peinado que le tapa la mitad del rostro pero aún así a él le quedan más que perfectas.

Duerme con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus labios parece que están regalando un beso al aire y no puedo evitar sonreír por ello. Aún es más adorable sumergido en la subconsciencia más absoluta.

Aún no he llamado a nadie después de lo sucedido ayer y lo más probable es que tenga que hacerlo pronto pero no soy capaz de quitarme de la mente ese horrible momento que viví ayer.

Clive sobre Nicole ambos besándose y entregándose a la pasión. Varias veces me había pedido Clive hacerlo pero nunca había accedido. Un buen día había dejado de suplicarme lo cual agradecí pero no supe ver lo raro que era hasta ahora. No me necesitaba a mí para descargar sus tensiones evidentemente para eso estaba ella.

Me duele. Aquella situación hace que mi corazón se desgarre poco a poco y solo quiera llorar pero no solamente por haber sido engañada. En el fondo creo que no sentía mucho por Clive, salvo quizá temor a sus reacciones y estar con él se había vuelto en una rutina odiosa. Mi dolor era muy diferente. Había sido rechazada como mujer. No habían esperado por mí y se había entregado a otra pues no debía ser suficiente para él.

¿Tan poco era como para cambiarme sin problema alguno? Aquello me hacía desconfiar aún más de los hombres pero si todos fuesen como Daniel sería muy diferente.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas pensando en lo horrible que tengo que ser para que alguien me haya tenido que engañar durante tanto tiempo. Ahora comprendo por qué me trataba así. No me quería y sinceramente dudo mucho que otros lo hagan. Me costará mucho volver a confiar en alguien porque lo que ocurrió después de ver esa escena…

Aún podía escuchar la voz de mis amigas susurrándose entre ellas lo estúpida que era puesto que ellas lo hubieran averiguado en seguida. Las risas y la sucesión de insultos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más dolorosos perforando mi pecho.

¿Soy tan estúpida? ¿Cualquiera se hubiese percatado antes? No sé, no puedo pensar con claridad tan solo sé que no puedo confiar en las personas que pensaba que eran mis amigas o al menos me tenían un respeto. Todo el mundo en lugar de ayudarme, se burló de mí. ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin fuerzas en un mundo que está lleno de mentiras y que se derrumba ante tus ojos?

El único que no me ha tratado jamás mal ha sido Daniel. Él es un alma atormentada por el dolor que la obligan a padecer pero parece sobrellevarlo aunque desconozco tanto de él.

Vuelvo apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho y cierro mis ojos mientras lloro silenciosamente sobre él. Ojalá fuese tan solo aquella humillación la que me hace llorar pero en mi interior escondo un sufrimiento continuo que no he dejado que nadie vea pues no quiero que crean que soy débil. Yo debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para reponerme de todo mi dolor.

- E-e-ll-ll-e, ¿es-s-stás b-bien?

La grave voz de Daniel me saca por complete de mi ensimismamiento. Noto como la oscuridad tira de mí intentando esconderme entre las sombras del final del pozo en el que el frío del agua cala hasta los huesos haciéndote entender que estás completamente solo pero él parece desear rescatarme durante un tiempo de mi horrible destino.

- No –susurro y escondo mi rostro en su pecho para que no me vea llorar de nuevo.

Siento a mi alrededor sus brazos apretarme contra su cuerpo. Sus manos tiemblan pero su decisión es firme.

Me siento mejor refugiada entre sus brazos pero no me siento como cuando lloraba frente a Clive. Sus musculosos brazos conseguían que me sintiese infinitamente más segura. Espera. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando algo así? Daniel me ha acogido en su propia cama, sin tomarse ningún tipo de libertades y ¿osaba comparar su cariño completamente puro con aquellos abrazos en los que terminaba mi cuerpo recorrido sobre la ropa por aquellas manos expertas? Es increíble que me atreva a algo así. ¡No! Daniel es mil veces superior a Clive. Estar entre sus brazos realmente es recibir un abrazo considerado, preocupado y auténtico.

- ¿Q-q-qué t-t-te oc-c-curr-r-re? –pregunta cerca de mi oído.

- No puedo más, Daniel. No sé qué me pasa pero no soy capaz de seguir. No dejo de llorar. Pero no solamente hoy. Ya llevo mucho tiempo así –suspiro y permanezco unos segundos en silencio-. No me quiero, Daniel. A veces pienso que sería mucho mejor que no existiera.

Siento como se tensa y con una mano temblorosa acaricia mis cabellos. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto tocarme? No recuerdo haberle hecho daño para que me tenga miedo.

- N-n-no dig-g-gas es-so. T-t-tod-dos t-te q-q-qui-e-eren.

La manera que tiene de tartamudear me hace percatarme de todo lo que él pasa. Normal que crea que todos me quieren en comparación por lo mal que él lo pasa.

No puedo hablar de esto con nadie. Daniel está pasando por demasiadas cosas como para agobiarle con mis problemas. A él le maltratan de todas las maneras existentes en todas partes y lo único que merece es que le cuiden. Que no le den más problemas.

- No me hagas caso –murmuro-. Supongo que estoy triste.

Me levanto de la cama separándome de su cuerpo y seco mis lágrimas. Es hora de volver a mi casa. Dudo que tenga fuerzas para ir a cualquier lado hoy y lo más seguro es que no sea capaz de moverme de mi cama. Aprovecharé que mis padres no están este fin de semana para no tener que dar explicaciones. Había preparado una reunión de mi grupo de amigas pero ya pueden llamar todo lo que quieran al timbre que no las abriré. Ser amigo se demuestra en todo momento y no solamente cuando las cosas van bien.

- Creo que sería mejor que me fuese a mi casa ya.

Daniel se levanta rápidamente. Busca sus gafas y después se gira para mirarme con ellas puestas. Parece nervioso. Sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas y retuerce sus dedos mientras la desesperación parece invadirle. ¿Dije algo que ha podido perturbarle?

- ¿P-p-por q-qué?

Veo como sus dedos están blancos. Se puede terminar haciendo daño. Suspiro y me levanto. Tomo sus manos suavemente entre las mías y desenredo sus dedos con los míos con suaves caricias. No sé qué le estará haciendo actuar así pero no me gusta verle alterado.

- ¿Hi-i-ice a-alg-g-go ma-alo? –pregunta angustiado.

- ¡Oh, no! –niego apresuradamente-. Solamente creo que sería mejor que si suben tus padres no me encuentren aquí. No quiero que te hagan daño como ayer.

Él suspira ligeramente aliviado pero después niega muchas veces y sus dedos se vuelven a poner rígidos sobre mis palmas. Deslizo cuidadosamente mis pulgares sobre ellos y alzo mi mirada hasta sus ojos temerosos.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mis padres no están y podrías estar tranquilo sin temer que nadie aparezca para hacerte daño. Sabes que yo no lo haría. No sería capaz después de ser tú el único en el que encontré refugio cuando más lo necesitaba –murmuro.

Observo su expresión y como su cuerpo cambia de color hasta tener el escarlata más absoluto. No sé qué podrá estar imaginando pero la escena es increíblemente encantadora. Su timidez le lleva a tal extremo de ser completamente igual a un niño pequeño.

- ¿En s-s-ser-i-io?

-Claro que sí –sonrío al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus rasgos.

Beso sonoramente su mejilla cuando la sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa aunque si se lo digo sé que no me creerá pues todos se ríen de él cuando amaga. No se pueden ser más idiotas pues la sinceridad de su sonrisa no se compara con otra.

Su rostro está tan rojo como una señal de tráfico y no puedo evitar soltar una risita. Nunca había visto una reacción semejante ante mis besos pero veo que su semblante cambia. ¿Se ha puesto triste? Puede que piense que me estoy riendo de él.

- Daniel, no me río de ti –me apresuro a puntualizar- . Tan solo te ves tan tierno con sus mejillas rojas que no pude evitar soltar una risita pero no de burla. Al contrario.

Él parece creerme pues sus mejillas vuelven a ponerse de un rojo aún más intenso. Niega y sin decir nada se gira para ponerse la ropa. Está claro que vendrá conmigo y me agrada. No deseo pasar sola demasiado tiempo aunque esos eran mis planes. ¿Por qué me encanta que Daniel quiera estar tanto tiempo conmigo? Puede que sienta deseos de cuidarle. Sí, debe ser eso. No deseo que sufra más.


	8. Capítulo 7

Ha sido el mejor despertar de mi vida. Aún puedo sentir su mejilla sobre mi pecho como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo segundo. Ojalá permaneciésemos aún en la cama.

Caminamos por la calle pero no sé si sea la mejor opción que permanezca con ella. Creo que no confía en mí lo suficiente para contarme todo lo que le ocurre y cuando comienza a decir algo no soy lo bastante rápido o no me expreso de manera elocuente para reconfortarla.

Observo sus ojos tristes mientras alza su mirada hasta la mía. Me sonríe pero no llega a su mirada. Suspira y busca en su pequeño bolsito las llaves de su casa pero no puedo dejar de analizar sus preciosos rasgos.

Saca la llave y la mete en la cerradura. Entra y me quedo en el marco de la puerta esperando que diga alguna palabra para que entre o puede que ya se haya arrepentido. Se gira sobre sus talones y me sonríe mientras se apoya en la madera.

- Pasa, Daniel.

Entro con demasiado cuidado intentando imitar a un gato en su sigilo. La casa en la que vive Elle es inmensamente grande. Se nota que sus padres manejan dinero. El vestíbulo es amplio. Sus paredes son grises pero tiene una araña en el techo de la que cuelgan pequeños cristales haciendo que la habitación esté mucho más iluminada.

- Wow –suspiro.

En comparación mi hogar ha debido parecerle la casa de un pobre obrero. Ella vive en un palacio. Sonrío ante mi pensamiento pues las princesas no pueden vivir en otro lugar.

- Grande, ¿verdad? –hace una mueca como disgustada- Demasiado.

Mueve su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos se deslicen por el aire como si fuese a cámara lenta. Quiero enterrar mi nariz entre sus mechones para así aspirar el aroma a cítricos que desprenden.

- Ven, sígueme.

Me sonríe y camina hasta las majestuosas escaleras que hay frente a nosotros. Me mantengo a una distancia prudencial de ella para que no se sienta incómoda. Una parte de mí siente miedo de pisar aquella casa. Soy un pez fuera del agua que no puede respirar pero solo observando a aquella princesa de cuento de hadas, un riachuelo fresco y puro recorre mis escamas volviendo a entregarme el delicioso oxígeno que ansían mis branquias.

En el piso de arriba nos recibe un inmenso pasillo repleto de puertas de las más exquisitas maderas. Vivir rodeado de lujos debe ser un privilegio que evidentemente no está al alcance de todos los bolsillos.

Elle abre la segunda puerta de la derecha y entramos en una habitación blanca decorada con detalles plateados y rosados. El rosa nunca puede faltar en aquella princesa pero se nota que hay una pequeña transición hasta encontrarse con la mujer ligeramente más apagada que está comenzando a ser.

- Me iré a duchar –me anuncia-. Puedes ponerte cómodo, ¿vale?

Camina hasta mí y como comienza a ser costumbre deja un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que inmediatamente se tornen de un rojo intenso. Bajo la mirada y ella recibe mi timidez con una dulce caricia.

Escucho la puerta cuando choca contra el cerrojo tras ella por lo que estoy solo frente a la habitación en la que tantas veces me imaginé observarla. Deslizo mis dedos por el fino dosel que decora la cama. Desconozco que tela puede ser pero ninguna se compararía jamás con la suavidad única que posee su piel.

Camino por la habitación siendo capaz de escuchar cada suspiro, cada risa que esas paredes han tenido la suerte de presenciar mientras que mi mente solamente se conformaba con soñarlas.

Giro la silla del escritorio y me siento en ella. Rozo la madera blanca de su escritorio para después tomar entre mis dedos un cuaderno que está abierto sobre la mesa. Leo las primeras líneas y paro cuando soy consciente que esos son los pensamientos más profundos de Elle.

Escucho un ruido y por temor a que me encuentre la dueña con su diario entre mis manos me aparto del escritorio. Suspiro aliviado cuando en su lugar veo que ha sido la puerta del baño la que se ha abierto sola.

Llego hasta ella y sin levantar la mirada del suelo la junto hasta que queda una rendija. No quiero que si suena al cerrarse piense que la he abierto a propósito. Elle debió de no cerrarla bien y por eso el poco viento que recorre la habitación la empujaría.

Alzo mi mirada cuando observo algo moverse dentro de la sala contigua. Mi pulso se acelera mientras el vapor golpea ligeramente mi rostro.

Allí está. La mampara no tapa su cuerpo pues es completamente transparente y solo impide que las gotas de la ducha no mojen el suelo. Sus curvas son delirantes. Tiene unos senos perfectamente redondos y sonrosados.

Noto en mi interior un deseo irrefrenable por estar también esa ducha. Aquella mujer está hecha para el pecado. Se me escapa un jadeo. No comprendo a mi cuerpo, nunca había reaccionado así y a pesar de saber que está mal no quiero dejar de mirar. Es la primera vez que veo un cuerpo que no sea el mío.

El jabón recorre junto al agua aquella piel inmaculada que suplica por ser amada. Niego por mis pensamientos pero ella merece ser la única mujer en la vida de un hombre.

- T-t-te a-a-mo –murmuro muy bajo para que ella no pueda escucharme.

Internamente me reprendo por lo que acabo de hacer pero sé que jamás en mi vida olvidaré aquel brillante cuerpo bajo la cascada de agua con mayor suerte de este universo pues podía perderse entre sus curvas hasta cansarse.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la mesa del escritorio cuando en mi mente aún se está grabando a fuego el contorno de sus pechos. Como deseaba saber porqué un hombre se siente tan atraído por una mujer pero ahora lo sé. La mujer posee la belleza del cuerpo, de la mente, de la inteligencia.

Su cabello empapado descansando sobre sus hombros, su piel resplandeciente con ligeros cambios de tonalidades en la pigmentación por el bañador del verano… todo aquello no podía ser superado por ningún cuerpo de hombre, ninguna palabra, ningún poema podría hacer justicia a la suerte del sentido de la vista que prevaleciendo sobre otros disfruta antes que nadie del aspecto de lo que más tarde sus compañeros podrán degustar.

Sonrío, me sonrojo hasta las orejas y mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Deseo plasmar de alguna manera la imagen que aún está impresa en mi retina pero sé que no hay sitio más privado que mis recuerdos para almacenarla.

Esta vez el ruido que oigo es muy diferente. Parece un llanto. No puede ser. ¿Acaso está llorando? Me levanto rápidamente y temeroso llamo a la puerta.

No recibo respuesta.

Me pongo nervioso y retuerzo el puño de mi jersey esperando que me conteste. El grifo del agua parece ahogar todos los sonidos que salen del baño pero poco después soy capaz de escuchar de nuevo su lloriqueo.

- ¿E-e-ll-ll-e?

No me responde pero vuelve a lanzarse sin paracaídas al llanto. Intento encontrar el valor suficiente y abro la puerta. Me giro y busco un albornoz. Tomo entre mis manos el blanco. Vuelvo a girarme y me encuentro con su cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el suelo de la ducha. No comprendo que puede pasarle pero siento un intenso dolor en mi pecho.

Meto mi mano hasta agarrar el grifo sin importarme que me empape la ropa y lo cierro. Ella no se percata, permanece inmóvil en el suelo llorando sin cesar.

- ¿E-es-t-tás b-b-ien-n? –pregunto asustado.

No me contesta. Parece que está absorta en un mundo al que mi voz no consigue llegar. La arropo con el albornoz e intento que se mueva. Parece que su cuerpo sí desea hacerme caso. De todas formas no pesa casi nada por lo que es fácil moverla.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos una vez que he anudado el cinturón del albornoz entorno a su cintura. No es momento de recrearse con su cuerpo. Ella necesita no sentirse usada ahora. Miro sus ojos pero ellos no miran los míos. Está en otro lugar. ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?

Camino con ella hasta la habitación y la dejo sobre su cama. Es sencillo moverse con ella entre los brazos pero procuro tener cuidado pues soy torpe por naturaleza.

Cuando se siente sobre la cama, vuelve a hacerse un ovillo colocándose en posición fetal. Su llanto continúa y no sé que puedo hacer para calmarlo. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y su húmedo cabello mientras comienzo a susurrarle al oído a duras penas, algo que siempre me decía mi madre.

- N-no es-s-t-tás s-so-sol-l-a. Y-yo e-es-s-t-toy con-nt-ti-tigo.

Tras escuchar mi voz agarra entre sus dedos mi jersey haciéndome saber que no desea que me vaya, que no quiere sentirse sola, que me necesita. Sé lo que siente. Al menos en ese instante cualquier persona que no te grite, que te cuide, que te abrace, es todo lo que ansías. Rodeo con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo y lo aprieto a mi pecho sin dejar de repetir esa frase una y otra vez hasta que al fin se queda dormida mientras la mezo como si se tratase de un bebé.


	9. Capítulo 8

En la medio de la oscuridad no soy capaz de ver nada. Mi corazón martillea fuerte contra mi pecho. A pesar de que parece que estoy sola, algo en mi interior me indica que mi percepción no tiene porqué ser correcta.

Alzo mi mano hasta dejarla frente a mis ojos pero no soy capaz de percibir su forma. Suspiro preocupada estremeciéndome. El frío empieza a calar mis huesos.

¿Estoy rodeada de algo en particular? No. Mi cuerpo parece tener la ropa puesta, al menos eso palpo.

Ojalá pudiese ver algo. Esa oscuridad me está poniendo realmente nerviosa y más teniendo la sensación de ser observada por alguien y no estar sola.

Intento tranquilizar mi respiración. El eco parece traerme mi respiración una y otra vez pero después comienzo a percatarme de que el supuesto eco no tiene el mismo ritmo. Allí hay alguien más.

Aprieto los puños mientras mis latidos se aceleran. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién está conmigo?

Siento un objeto gélido rozar mi piel. Doy un brinco e intento escaparme de esa caricia. Desconozco lo que ha podido tocarme y eso me pone aún más nerviosa. Miro a todos lados pero la oscuridad no me permite ver ni tan siquiera mi nariz.

Unos dedos se deslizan por mi brazo hasta agarrarlo e intento gritar por el miedo pero de mi boca no sale ningún sonido. ¿He perdido la voz?

Mi cuerpo lentamente se va quedando paralizado porque unos objetos helados agarran cada parte de mis extremidades para inmovilizarme por completo. Intento forcejear pero el miedo me tiene estática dejando que aquella serpenteante sustancia fría haga conmigo lo que desee.

Poco a poco se va iluminando todo a mi alrededor. Una pequeña luz desde lejos deja ver parte de la oscuridad como penumbras. El foco de luz se va acercando lentamente hasta mi posición.

Bajo mi mirada a mi cuerpo y me percato que me tienen sujeta varias manos frías, que parecen descomponerse. ¡No! Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Ahora soy consciente que no es la realidad, que todo me es familiar, que es obvio que estoy sumergida en un sueño.

Aquella llamita se va acercando y observo que una mano la tiene sujeta mientras camina a paso lento.

Quiero llorar. Estoy aterrada y no tengo manera de escaparme. No parece que vaya a despertar pronto. El sueño es tan vivido que sé que mi cuerpo está sudando fríamente.

Unos ojos rojos me observan desde el otro lado del candil y despierto sobresaltada gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

Estoy en mi habitación. Tengo un albornoz sobre mi cuerpo y no recuerdo como he llegado allí. Me duele el pecho y la cabeza. Siento mis latidos en mis sienes y como mi corazón sube hasta mi garganta. Las náuseas hacen su aparición y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo haciendo que convulsione.

Alguien está junto a mí. Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con los gruesos cristales de las gafas de Daniel. Me mira aterrado, su rostro está desencajado por la preocupación.

- ¿E-e-ll-ll-e-e?

No soy capaz de responder tampoco puedo moverme tan solo permanecer observando aquellos ojos que no me miran con dureza, ni esperando algo de mí sino que necesitando realmente saber si estoy bien.

- ¿Es-s-t-t-tas b-b-bi-bien? –pregunta mientras una de sus manos temblorosas sube hasta mi mejilla.

Seca una de mis lágrimas y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estoy llorando sin consuelo mientras mi cuerpo tirita. Cierro mis ojos y me estremezco sin pronunciar palabra aún. Solo deseo que esos brazos me rodeen y me abracen. Quiero sentirme segura, llorar y llorar durante horas mientras alguien me abraza, me protege y no deja que me suceda nada.

- ¿E-e-ll-ll-e-e?

Respiro profundamente y me apoyo en su pecho tirándonos a ambos sobre la cama. Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas con rapidez. Su pecho es reconfortante para mí pues en él solo reside un corazón puro sin deseos de arrancarme cada pedazo de mi cordura. Es el único en el que por el momento puedo confiar y eso me agrada. No sé si le contaré todo lo que en mi mente sucede pero ahora solo necesito un abrazo. El suyo.


	10. Capítulo 9

Contemplo su rostro mientras parece descansar. Las lágrimas aún permanecen en sus mejillas pues llora en sueños y es mi corazón el que se rompe sabiendo que no puedo calmarle.

Alzo mi mano hasta uno de sus pómulos y corto el recorrido de aquellas gotas saladas reflejo de su amargura y tristeza. Suspiro al sentir como su piel reacciona ante aquel leve roce. Aún dormida su tez sabe que debe rechazarme.

Sus labios se entreabren y me quedo perdido en la belleza de aquella Venus que yace sobre su cama con un simple albornoz cubriendo su delicado cuerpo. Es una maravilla. Es la mujer perfecta y en mi mente quedarán grabadas todas las pecas que su aterciopelada piel posee.

Bajo mi mirada por todo su cuerpo mientras tirita de una manera tan sutil que parece que lo estoy soñando. Me centro en aquellas piernas de en sueño que comienzan a erizarse por el frío que comienza a tener su dueña. Apoyo mi mano abierta sobre ella y un gemido se escapa de mi garganta. Tiene una electricidad única aquella tela sedosa que tiene como piel. Mis dedos no pueden evitar abrirse sobre su gemelo disfrutando de las descargas que recorren cada célula de mi cuerpo. Ella parece relajarse y aquello me invita a seguir entregándole ese amor que llevo tanto tiempo ocultando.

Me inclino sobre su cuerpo y es entonces cuando viene a mi mente la imagen de un acosador sin escrúpulos abusando de su víctima mientras duerme.

Me separo con la respiración agitada y tapo mis oídos mientras me recrimino a mi mismo lo que estoy haciendo. Deseo tocarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero descubrir cada milímetro de ella hasta sabérmelo de memoria pero ella permanece inconsciente en ese mundo al que no puedo llegar, esa realidad que la ha hecho llorar durante horas.

Observo su expresión a través de mi largo flequillo que vuelve a cubrirme los ojos casi por completo. Mis gafas no ayudan a que me percate de ello puesto que descansan sobre las aletas de mi nariz.

Elle parece dormir plácidamente aunque no puedo confiar en que sus pensamientos la estén dejando tranquila durante esos momentos de supuesta serenidad. Al fin y al cabo las pesadillas existen.

Desvío mi mirada de la muñequita que respira rítmicamente para llevarla a la ventana de aquella blanca habitación.

Tamborileo con mis dedos sobre mis sienes y después me mezo de delante atrás. ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a casa? No puedo quedarme con ella a pesar de desearlo con todas mis fuerzas. No creo tampoco que a ella le agradase tenerme siempre a su lado pues para ser exactos ni tan siquiera comprendo como se agarró al clavo oxidado que se encontró tras lo sucedido con Clive. Podría haber corrido a los brazos de cualquiera de sus amigas y así se hubiese sentido mucho más segura, comprendida y cuidada.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y muevo mis manos hasta que consigo dejar de carraspear ligeramente con la garganta ahogando los grititos agudos que siempre se escapan cuando estoy más nervioso, tan nervioso como estoy ahora.

Me acerco de nuevo a Elle pensando si irme o quedarme junto a ella hasta que se despierte. Las posibilidades de su reacción son infinitas pero algunas de ellas extremadamente dolorosas para mí. Si tuviese que ver en su mirada el rechazo, el odio, el asco comprendería al fin que la mirada de bondad no existe nada más que en los sueños que te permites vivir demasiado tiempo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en abrir de nuevo los ojos y fijar su mirada en mí. No se movió. Durante unos minutos parecía una escultura cincelada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Inhala y exhala. Vuelve a inhalar y es en ese momento en el que se revuelve. Levanta su mano y la deja sobre sus párpados.

- Pensé que te habrías ido de aquí ya –murmura.

Niego como respuesta y ella sonríe pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. Su semblante se torna serio de nuevo y vuelve su mirada hacia mí. Permanece callada, imagino que pensativa, durante unos momentos.

- No puedo más, Daniel –susurra.

No la comprendo. Ella suspira de una manera que hace que mi corazón se encoja del dolor. Tiene una manera de ser que consigue que me estremezca por cada sentimiento expresado por ella.

- No sé como convivir con esto –murmura- Estoy realmente asustada.

Tapa su rostro con sus manos y niega mientras sé que debe estar llorando. Me tumbo a su lado y tomo sus manos lentamente entre las mías. Ella no me mira. Mantiene sus párpados cerrados no dejando que esos ojos azules aunque sean tristes, iluminen mi vida.

- ¿Q-q-qué t-t-te p-pa-pa-s-sa, E-e-ll-lle-e? –pregunto preocupado.

Abre sus ojos de nuevo. Me mira y se acerca acurrucándose en mi pecho pero no dice ni una sola palabra más. No sé porqué. Puede que le cueste hablar de aquello que está viviendo. No comprendo lo que la pasa pero sé que no debe ser agradable si la mantiene llorando durante horas y consigue que se asuste.

De buenas a primeras cambias de la sonrisa al llanto, su cuerpo tirita, sus manos tiemblan y ella parece al borde de los gritos más desgarradores del mundo.

- Necesito pedirte algo, Daniel –musita.

- L-lo q-q-que qui-qui-quieras –respondo.

- Vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Es por tu propio bien –dice de manera tan fría que me hiela la sangre consiguiendo que ese sueño imposible al fin llegase a su fin.


	11. Capítulo 10

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Sabía que ese momento llegaría pero ahora que lo estoy viviendo me resulta más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

Mi mirada está fija en mis pies. Lucho por contener las lágrimas que quieren escapar para mostrarse a la soledad de aquel lujoso pasillo mientras los cuadros se ríen de mis esperanzas frustradas y mis sentimientos pisoteados. Mi mente revive una y otra vez aquella voz que del más suave de los terciopelos se transformó en la más afilada de las dagas para clavarse en mi corazón en el instante que susurró su última frase.

Las lágrimas caen mientras aprieto mis manos para evitar un grito. Mi subconsciente ha ganado. Él me advirtió de aquella farsa que yo mismo me estaba construyendo pero no lo quise ver.

Siento todo mi cuerpo dolorido. Aquella es sin dudarlo la peor de las palizas que he sufrido a lo largo de mi vida.

Me dejo caer en la pared de enfrente de aquella habitación en la que pensaba que viviría las locuras más increíbles, las risas únicas, los momentos inolvidables pero aquel era otro que jamás podría borrar. Ella, la única con tanta fuerza como para dejarme al borde de la súplica, había jugado sus cartas aún mejor que sus amigos.

¿Qué de todo lo que había dicho era cierto? Seguramente al día siguiente estarían riéndose de mí o puede que incluso en unas horas por haber sido tan iluso de imaginar ni tan siquiera llegar a ser el amigo de una mujer que puede conseguir todo con tan solo decir su nombre.

Me deslizo por la pared hasta llegar al suelo donde abrazo mis piernas. Tarareo suavemente una nana que compuso mi madre para mí. Nunca tartamudeo cuando canto y eso me gusta pero me da vergüenza cantar. No toleraría que alguien se riese de mí por algo más.

- Escucha, pequeñín, el viento susurra tranquilo entre las olas, murmura algo indescifrable. ¿No lo entiendes? Concéntrate. Mantente atento. Cierra los ojos y escucha bien al viento. ¿Aún no lo oyes, mi dulce pequeño? Despacio murmura una nana que canta a su mar para que él se tranquilice y duerma mientras vela sus sueños como yo a los tuyos deseo velar.

Repito una y otra vez, bajo, lento esa melodía mientras me acuno suavemente. Delante, atrás, delante, atrás… Tantas veces ese movimientos me había calmado pero ahora lo único que consigue es parecer un pequeño baile que tengo conmigo mismo.

Abrazo más fuerte mis piernas hasta que siento las rodillas contra mi pecho. Gimo por el dolor. Mi pecho se abre cada vez más. Quiero gritar pero no lo hago. Siento como me desangro y la herida se hace más grande.

Recuerdo sus palabras y la herida aumenta su tamaño como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo la estuviese quemando para que así doliese con más fuerte.

Estoy bañado en lágrimas. Lo sé. A pesar de todo no quiero pararlas ni limpiarlas. Son la prueba de lo que siento por ella, de perder lo único que me queda en el mundo que me importe. Apoyo mi mano en mi pecho intentando de alguna manera volver a unir los dos costados de mi herida.

Las risas de mis compañeros aparecen a mi alrededor haciéndose eco. No están allí pero me perturban de la misma manera. Volveré a ser el estúpido del que todo el mundo puede reírse y con el que todo el mundo puede jugar hasta hartarse pues ni contesto ni tomo nunca ningún tipo de revancha.

Estoy solo. En un pasillo donde nadie me quiere pero que me parece más acogedor que mi propio hogar. Alzo mi mirada hasta la puerta que tengo en frente y suplico por tener el valor de abrirla y obligar a aquella muchacha a amarme con todas sus fuerzas como a mí me pasa.

Sus caricias comienzan a grabarse en mi piel, a quemarme. Más dolor físico al dolor emocional.

Tengo que marcharme. Ya no pinto nada allí. Apoyo mis manos en el suelo para levantarme pero es en ese momento que la puerta se abre.

Contemplo el delicado rostro desencajado de la pequeña muñeca que vive en aquel palacio. Me mira sorprendida y así permanecemos unos instantes, observándonos el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Daniel? –pregunta aún con la sorpresa en su tono.

No contesto. Me limito a perderme por última vez en aquel cabello brillante, en esos ojos llorosos, en su belleza exuberante.

Elle se acerca a mí y se pone muy lentamente de rodillas justo frente a las mías. Me contempla. Parece analizar qué decir o qué hacer pero puede que simplemente esté esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Daniel?

Mi nombre deslizándose entre sus labios me gusta. Nunca nadie lo ha murmurado con tanta suavidad como ella. Parece haber afecto en ese tono pero sé que no es cierto pues hace poco me ha echado de su vida.

- No lo puedo entender –comienza-. Te pedí sin desearlo que salgas de mi vida y aquí estás. Aún permaneces aquí, al otro lado de la puerta… llorando. ¿Por qué lloras? No sé porqué pregunto. Te he hecho daño. Puede que más que los puños de cualquier persona. Las palabras pueden ser muy hirientes y es por eso que no deseo que estés cerca pues no quiero lastimarte pero… pero… aquí sigues.

- N-no-no pu-pu-e-ed-d-do ir-r-rm-m-me –susurro al fin.

- ¿Por qué?

No puedo responder tan rápido como desearía y tengo que pensar la respuesta. Ella parece entender y sin prisas alza su mano y acaricia con un pequeño roce mi cabello, apartando después mi flequillo humedecido por las lágrimas.

- M-me-e pr-r-eocup-p-pas, E-e-ll-ll-e-e –respondo.

- ¿Te preocupo?

Sus ojos parecen aún más sorprendidos que antes. Un brillo extraño se abre paso en su mirada y se le escapa un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sé que ella no está bien y solo quiero abrazarla. No me atrevo a moverme pero no tengo que hacerlo.

Elle se inclina sobre mí. Siento sus suaves manos sobre las mías mientras me pongo nervioso al tenerla tan cerca. ¿Podrá pegarme? ¿Es por eso por lo que se acerca? ¿No le es suficiente verme llorar por sus palabras?

Abre mis brazos y después apoya sus manos en mis rodillas para que así las baje. Se mueve en el suelo. Camina de rodillas hacia un lateral de mis piernas. Apoya su cuerpecito en mi pierna solamente para estar perfectamente erguida.

Observo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus cabellos se mueven con cada pequeño desplazamiento de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están fijos en mi rostro pero no está mirando mis ojos pues su mirada no me penetra hasta robarme el alma como ha hecho siempre.

Roza despacio con la yema de su dedo índice la longitud de mi cuello. Me estremezco y mis músculos se tensan. ¿Piensa pegarme ahí? ¿Es por eso que lo acaricia?

Se acerca poco a poco mucho más a mí. Siento su aliento abrazar cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Tiemblo por su cercanía y sus suaves labios comienzan a besar mis lágrimas secándolas de esa manera. Aprieto mis manos en puños agarrando mi pantalón mientras me embriago por completo de esa increíble sensación.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie me besaba. Sonrío pero con mucho miedo. Aquello es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Lo más probable es que Elle aún permanezca en su habitación riéndose de mí mientras yo estoy fuera soñando despierto una realidad imposible.

- Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño –susurra entre esos besos devolviéndome a la objetividad.

Sus labios se acercan a los míos rozando las comisuras de mi boca. Sus dedos rodean mis orejas hasta taparlas de manera que mi rostro estaba enmarcado por sus manos.

Me mira a los ojos en lo que a mí me parece una milésima de segundo y se acerca tanto que roza nuestros labios abrazándome después tan fuerte como le permiten sus fuerzas.

Permanezco rígido. No sé como actuar. No me esperaba aquel leve beso y menos su diminuto cuerpo de nuevo apretándose al mío como si fuese su única tabla de salvación. Llevo mi mano hasta su cabello. Mis dedos exploran entre sus mechones para encontrar el lugar más confortable. Mi otra mano aprovecha la ocasión para situarse en su espalda para acercarla tanto que ni tan siquiera el aire pudiese pasar entre nosotros.


	12. Capítulo 11

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para jugar con una persona de esta manera? Él me preocupa, le necesito pero quizá de manera demasiado egoísta. Quiero que se vaya pero a la vez que se quede. ¿No entiende que no merezco a nadie a mi alrededor? ¿Debería contarle lo último que me sucedió? No creo que sea necesario. A nadie ha de importarle y a él menos aún a pesar de que sigue conmigo. Aquí está. Duerme, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no huyes de mí Daniel? ¿Por qué no te vas como te he pedido? No quiero lastimarte a ti, a ti no. Bastante sufres tú ya._

Mis lágrimas mojan el papel. A penas puedo contenerlas. Estoy demasiado absorta en aquella voz que consigue revolverme el estómago, que alimenta mis miedos y no me deja pensar.

- ¿Por qué escribes? –susurra en mi oído.

No quiero responder. No debe nadie saber que aquello ha llegado a tal extremo.

- No escribas. Sabes de sobra que todo lo que haces es una completa basura. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Elle?

Chasquea la lengua mientras sus tacones se mueven a mi alrededor hasta situarse frente a la ventana en la que tantas veces me ha observado.

- Reconoce de una maldita vez que tu existencia es inservible. ¿Tengo que recordártelo todo o te pongo un nuevo ejemplo?

Alzo mi mirada temerosa y allí están esos ojos que robarían la alegría a cualquiera que los observase. Esta vez no son rojos sino negros. Es un azabache tan intenso que imita a la perfección a un pozo sin fondo.

- Como no hablas me tomaré eso como una invitación a continuar. Empecemos por el nuevo ejemplo. Clive –ríe-. Llevo diciéndote mucho tiempo que ese chico no te conviene en absoluto pero a pesar de que él estaba "perdidamente enamorado" –hace unas comillas muy pronunciadas con sus dedos- te ha cambiado por otra. ¡No eres suficiente ni para los que dicen amarte! No me extraña. Estás hueca por dentro y por fuera. Muchas notas, muchas notas pero realmente no te valen. Dime, mi querida Elle, ¿cuántos de esos sobresalientes has celebrado?

Permanece en silencio observándome, matándome poco a poco con esa mirada fría que cala en lo más hondo. Deseo huir corriendo de allí pero sé que me encontrará. Lo hace hasta en mis sueños.

- Yo tengo la respuesta, mudita.

Alza una de sus depiladas cejas. Mueve su cabellera y se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana sin quitar su penetrante mirada de mí.

- Nunca los celebras. No te gusta sacar esas notas pero te parecen poco. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es poco. Porque no llegas a lo necesario porque, escúchame bien, no vales para absolutamente nada. Ya deberías haber destacado en algo y lo único que haces es permanecer sola todo el tiempo. Es interesante ver como todos piensan que siempre estás ocupada con otras personas cuando hasta los recreos te los pasas sola encerrada en la biblioteca como una vulgar rata. Te engañas a ti misma diciéndote que es lo que quieres pero te mueres de envidia por ser cualquiera de todos esos chicos y chicas que se ríen por todo. Te invitan a las fiestas para que estés ahí por esa imagen de popular que tienes pero nadie tiene ni idea de que no eres para nada popular, es simplemente una estúpida fachada que te has creado y el mundo se ha creído. Das tantísima pena…

Las lágrimas son como ácido recorriendo mis mejillas haciendo que me duela la piel por su camino. Mis dedos se crispan para agarrarse a la madera del escritorio esperando así aferrarme aún a algún lugar que pueda llamar mío pues todo lo que físicamente soy va muriendo carcomido por ese veneno que escupe esa voz mortuoria.

Miro de reojo a Daniel que permanece abrazado a la almohada con su cabello revuelto y su flequillo sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Ves? Estás sola. Ni tan siquiera a él le importas.

Tiemblo como una hoja de papel ante el viento y doy la razón a aquella mujer que está dispuesta a destruirme. Siento como las yemas de mis dedos están frías y no deseo ver nada más que aquel vacío que me está regalando.

- Eso es. Ahora lo entiendes y me das la razón.

Devuelvo mi mirada hacia el papel sobre el que descansa mi bolígrafo preferido. Con una mano temblorosa vuelvo a cogerlo entre mis dedos y apoyo la punta en el blanco folio. La tinta impregna la página con mi caligrafía estampando mis pensamientos.

_Ya no hay marcha atrás posible. ¿Por qué permanezco tanto tiempo negando la realidad cuando es obvio que tiene razón? No debería existir ni tan siquiera tendría que permitirme permanecer en un mundo en el que solo estorbo._

_No sirve de mucho una vida en la que nada me llena, me entusiasma o sonrío con solo imaginarlo. La sonrisa, un acto para la mayoría involuntario, en mi caso es todo lo contrario. Debo obligarme para sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces debo suplicarle a mi cerebro para que me haga caso? Lo desconozco._

_Sus constantes amenazas, sus continuos razonamientos al fin me han hecho darme cuenta de que esta vida no es vida._

_Me odio. Nadie lo sabe ni a nadie le importa pero me odio. Deseo desaparecer de la tierra en la que jamás debí haber vivido y a pesar de eso hay personas mucho peores que yo. Necesitan cariño, atención, me gustaría dárselo pero no tengo fuerzas ni para mí misma._

Apoyo mi frente sobre mis manos completamente destrozada. Acabo de aceptar una verdad tan dolorosa que puedo sentir como arrancan la piel a tiras.

- Sh… tranquila preciosa –susurra mientras acaricia mis cabellos-. Ya sabes que todo va a pasar si confías en mí. ¿Cuántas veces te he mentido?

Nunca. No lo ha hecho. Es la única que jamás se ha aprovechado de mí. Ella vive mi desgracia intentando hacerme comprender que no tengo porqué seguir soportando esa desdicha.

Temerosa me levanto sabiendo que al fin abrazaré mi destino. No hago ruido con la silla al separarla del escritorio para así poder caminar hasta el lugar donde pondré punto y final a esta historia.

Camino hasta la cama donde la luz del amanecer roza las mejillas de Daniel. Esa alma tan pura ha derramado lágrimas por mí por alguien que no merece ni un hola de sus labios. Me arrodillo frente a él y aparto su flequillo de sus ojos y su frente depositando un pequeño beso en ella.

- Serás fuerte –susurro más que como afirmación como una manera de creérmelo yo misma.

Su frágil alma podrá vivir en aquel horrible mundo pero yo ya no puedo permanecer allí porque ni tan siquiera a él importo. Apoyo mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricio observándole dormir unos minutos.

- No lo dejes para más tarde. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes terminará todo –me recuerda impaciente.

- No… no puedo… Daniel –murmuro.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! –grita.

Giro mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con sus ojos inyectados en sangre observándome con odio. La luz del amanecer comienza a desaparecer. El Sol ya no está saliendo sino que todo a mi alrededor se oscurece.

La temperatura baja con tanta rapidez como ahora posee mi corazón al latir. Me falta el aire, pues todo aquello es demasiado terrorífico.

- Hazme caso o será mucho peor, niñata insufrible.

Me agarro a las sábanas mientras unas figuras deformadas y repletas de sangre vienen a por mí. Ojalá despertara Daniel para librarme de todo aquello pero ya no soy capaz de verle ni de oír nada que no sea esa voz de ultratumba.

Quiero huir pero permanezco como una estatua observando todos los miembros amputados, las heridas sin cicatrizar de las que todavía salen chorros de sangre y en mi interior solo siento ganas de vomitar.

Me incorporo y comienzo a correr. No sé por dónde piso pero sí sé que chillo, grito mientras lloro más que asustada. Necesito libertad y no la tengo.

Durante mi carrera me topo con algo duro. Jadeo. Me duele la cabeza donde me he golpeado pero algo metálico aún más duro me está perforando el estómago.

Dolorida bajo mis manos hasta el objeto metálico y por su forma comprendo que es un pomo de una de las puertas de mi casa.

Abro la puerta y entro a la habitación que sea. Cierro la puerta a mi espalda y abro los ojos al fin suspirando temblorosa.

Una luz tenue entra por la ventanita del lado derecho. La habitación ocre me recibe mostrándome sus acabados en tonos plateados pero no soy capaz de percatarme en nada. Estoy y parece que a salvo en ese baño.

Apoyo mi espalda en la madera de la puerta e intento pensar tranquila pero el recuerdo de lo vivido consigue que tenga que ahogar un nuevo chillido.

- Daniel –jadeo levemente.

Él aún está fuera y puede que ella le esté haciendo daño. Quiero cuidarle pero no me atrevo. La temo demasiado como para ni tan siquiera pensar el volver a enfrentarme a ella.

- Sé donde estás.

Es su voz. Me tenso y abro mis labios sin aliento. Al otro lado de la puerta me está esperando. ¿Servirá de algo poner el seguro?

- No va a servir. Podré pasar cuando yo quiera.

No me importa. Me giro y pongo el seguro tan rápido como mis dedos entumecidos me permiten. Me separo poco a poco de la puerta.

- Niña estúpida.

Comienzan a tocar la puerta, la intentan echar abajo. ¡No! No puedo ver eso otra vez, ¡no! Tapo mis oídos y grito aterrorizada.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Lloro desconsolada y no encuentro otra salida. No hay nada que pueda librarme de aquello. Miro a mi alrededor pensando en escapar.

Mi mirada ve entonces la cuchilla que uso para depilarme las piernas. Claro. Ahora lo comprendo. Ella lo tenía todo preparado para que terminase aquí. Sabía lo que pasaría y lo ha hecho pero ya no tengo fuerzas para decirle que no.

Lentamente me acerco hasta la bañera. Me inclino sobre ella y tomo la cuchilla entre mis manos.

Es la hora de entregarse a la vida que realmente debo vivir, una vida que no es en este mundo pues a él no pertenezco.

Las lágrimas caen sobre mis manos y me fallan las piernas, tanto que me caigo al suelo mientras contemplo la herramienta que me llevará al final.

Estiro uno de mis brazos y cierro los ojos para no ver mi piel abrirse al paso del frío metal. Duele y escuece pero puede que sea una muerte dulce al fin y al cabo.

Adiós a todo lo que conocí, por suerte no estaré viva para escuchar como os reís de mi propia muerte.


	13. Segunda parte (Capítulo 1)

Cierro mi cuaderno cuando suena el timbre que indica el final del curso. Ya no queda nada que hacer, no son necesarias horas de estudio. Puedo dedicarme por completo a mi nueva tarea.

Me levanto y meto mis bolígrafos en mi estuche. Introduzco el estuche en mi mochila y me la cuelgo al hombro. No me dejo nada.

La temperatura ha ascendido considerablemente en comparación a años anteriores en este país. Las corrientes cálidas del Sáhara no permanecen solamente en España sino que se desplazan a nuestro país. Algunos lo llaman calentamiento global. Yo simplemente lo nombro calor sofocante. Suelo ser bastante sencillo a la hora de ponerle nombre a lo que me rodea.

Agarro con fuerza el tirante de mi mochila mientras rememoro aquel horrible mes en el que toda la vida tal y como la conocíamos cambió.

Miro de un lado al otro tras los cristales de mis gafas. Clive y sus amigos aún no han salido del gimnasio. Puede que esta vez me libre de la paliza diaria. Solamente el recuerdo de sus puños hundiéndose en mis músculos hace que tenga náuseas.

Se me escapa un jadeo aterrorizado y corro hasta la salida tropezándome con mis propios pies. De vez en cuando miro hacia atrás deseando que aquella enorme puerta no se abra hasta que no esté tan lejos que no entre en su campo de visión.

Me voy chocando con mochilas, escucho como me gritan pero sé que será el último día que vea esas horribles caras, que oiga sus desprecios pues el instituto ha terminado y comienza otra nueva etapa, la universidad.

Doblo la esquina y sonrío suspirando aliviado. Ya no podrán encontrarme. No podrán hacerme daño porque desconocen a donde voy y tras las vacaciones espero no ser la presa de ningún abusón hambriento.

Me coloco las gafas en su lugar mientras vuelvo a caminar a un paso decidido pero no cansino. Mi respiración poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad. Tengo que tener fuerzas para enfrentarme a la nueva tarea. No sé cómo será la escena hoy. Puede que esté hasta yo aterrorizado pero parecía haber mejorado los últimos días.

Deslizo mi mochila hasta mi pecho y corro la cremallera del bolsillo pequeño hasta que puedo meter mi mano en él. Busco las llaves y me quedo frente a una puerta. La casa está en un barrio completamente desierto. Es el peor barrio de la ciudad pero dentro de aquella casa quizá esté lo más valioso que jamás haya existido.

Puede que a nadie le guste pero es el único hogar que me he podido permitir con el dinero que me pasa Christine. Ella continúa siendo mi madre pero su divorció de su esposo Gilbert encontrando a un hombre mucho mejor en poco tiempo. Cambió de ciudad pero yo no podía irme, tenía que quedarme aquí para poder poner fin a la gran agonía que azotaba mi vida.

Meto la llave en la cerradura de mi hogar y entro en él. Está todo tal y como lo dejé. Parece que no ha pasado nada malo. Sonrío un poco aliviado mientras camino con precaución hacia la habitación.

Allí yace. Su delicada anatomía formando curvas imposibles sobre unas sábanas viejas y gastadas. Sus pequeños piececitos están juntos.

Jamás podría cansarme de contemplarla mientras duerme. Me acerco a la cama y dejo en el suelo mi mochila junto a mi carpeta. Con cuidado deslizo mis dedos por su cabello hasta apartarlo de su rostro. Lleva tanto tiempo dormida que no puedo evitar preocuparme. Apoyo mi dedo índice y mi corazón sobre su cuello para comprobar que tiene pulso.

Está bien. Al menos está durmiendo pero viva. Mi Elle. Me dio un susto tremendo aquel fatídico día mientras que yo descansaba. Un chillido me despertó y entre gritos supe que la estaba perdiendo.

Cuando fui capaz de abrir la puerta la sangre recorría sin problemas el suelo. Sus muñecas cortadas y ella estaba a punto de morir. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Muevo mi cabeza para quitar ese recuerdo de mi mente. Ahora está allí. Eso es lo único que importa. Esa dulce muñeca no puede desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, aún le queda demasiada vida.

Se revuelve y abre ligeramente sus ojos. Sonrío y contemplo la dulzura de su mirada. Alza una mano y roza mi mejilla.

- Hola, Daniel –murmura con su voz un poco rasposa.

- Ho-o-ola, E-e-ll-ll-e –respondo.

Disfruto como un niño pequeño de su delicado tacto. Me encanta cuando me dedica un momento de afecto. Ahora es ella. Una deliciosa y tierna princesa encarcelada por un monstruo malvado.

Me acerco a ella. Elle coge mi cara entre sus manos y junta nuestras frentes. Está serena como un bebé que se ha curado de su mal. Ronronea como un gatito mientras acaricia mi nariz con la suya. ¿Cómo puede sufrir tanto un alma tan pura?

- Y-ya n-n-no t-t-teng-g-o que ir a cl-clas-se –anuncio con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¿Ahora eres todo para mí? –pregunta mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

- S-s-sí –respondo inmensamente feliz.

Parece gustarle la idea. Verla relajada me gusta. Ojalá estuviese siempre así. Ella es realmente como ahora la estoy observando y si alguien pudiese verla entendería el inmenso amor que crece en mi interior por esa dulce niñita tan vulnerable.

Las yemas de mis dedos, caprichosas, rozan la piel de su cuello de cisne. Se eriza pero no la esquiva, al contrario, le gusta y no dice nada. Permanece quita para que pueda seguir recorriendo esa parte de su anatomía con mis torpes caricias.

Suspira y deja un dulce beso en la punta de mi nariz para después separarse de mí. Me sonríe y besa mi mejilla antes de girarse. Apoya su peso en su codo para después levantarse de la cama.

La contemplo boquiabierto mientras se despereza. Camina hasta el baño y se mete en él. Sé que va a ducharse pero igual no me quedo tranquilo. La última vez que desapareció tras una puerta estuve a punto de perderla.

Estiro las sábanas de la cama y la hago. Pongo los cojines encima de la colcha. Después camino hasta el escritorio y sonrío al ver que está lleno de los folios en los que suele escribir Elle. Su caligrafía ha cambiado después de aquel día.

Suspiro y observo los relieves del folio. Ha estado llorando. Siempre que escribe se emociona para bien o para mal pero derrama tantas lágrimas que me parte el alma. Ella se merece ser protegida de todo pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que ella misma se lastime.

Me dejo caer en la silla mientras observo la ventana que hay haciendo las veces de pared en ese lado de la sala. Aún escribe sobre esos momentos, sobre sus pensamientos para que yo los lea y pueda entenderla.

Es difícil saber lo que su mente puede llegar a procesar en un solo minuto pero lo peor no es eso sino la cantidad de maneras negativas que hay de ver una misma situación. Ella es única descubriendo maneras de hacerse daño con cualquier pequeña cosa: una palabra, un gesto, una risa que ha escuchado a lo lejos… Todo parece tener que ver con ella para herirla. No es capaz de procesar que el resto del mundo no la odia.

Suspiro triste y recojo todos esos folios para meterlos en una de sus carpetas ordenándolos de la manera más precisa de la que soy capaz.

Tras ello saco mi bloc de dibujo y sonrío al ver mis bocetos de su dulce figura en innumerables ocasiones. Jamás ha visto mi musa esos trazos. Sé que algún día cuando tenga valor le diré todo lo que siento por ella como para desear observar cada segundo su resplandeciente forma.

Tomo mi lapicero y me dispongo a terminar la última de mis obras.


	14. Segunda parte (Capítulo 2)

_Atemorizada contemplo la luz del amanecer mientras Daniel aún permanece dormido junto a mí. Es lo único que me mantiene anclada a la realidad pero sé que cuando la luz regresa, él tendrá que abandonarme durante unas horas para ir a clase._

_¿Podré hablarle hoy de lo que siento? Seguramente no sería capaz de escuchar lo que mi mente piensa a cada segundo y como eso me hace sentir. Él necesita dulzura, merece que le cuiden como nadie más lo ha hecho antes._

_Le observo mientras lloro en silencio. Él duerme a mi lado sin inmutarse y cuando eso pasa uno de los pensamientos que gobierna mi mente me perturba con tantísimo dolor. Creo que no le importo lo suficiente para estar a mi lado, despierto, cuando más le necesito pues puede estar en su mundo tranquilo, en la inconsciencia._

_Sé que no es justo para él que piense así pero no soy capaz de evitarlo, es superior a mis fuerzas…_

Dejo de leer. Me duele saber que piense algo así sobre mí cuando desde aquel día no me he separado de ella. Me pone ansioso abandonarla aunque sea unos segundos. Es tan vulnerable.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y veo su perfecto cuerpecito enfundado en el albornoz que trajo de su casa. Me sonríe ligeramente al ver que estoy sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

Camina lentamente hacia mí y se sienta sobre mis piernas observando de manera inquietante mi rostro. No habla, con la mirada lo quiere decir todo pero su mirada es tan triste, tan pesada que no puedo mantenerla mucho tiempo.

Apoya su frente contra mis cabellos y con mis brazos rodeo su pequeña cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo para que así no pueda caerse. Deja un beso en mi cabeza y se queda quieta mientras llena sus pulmones de aire. No puedo evitar imitarla pues me encanta como huele después de ducharse.

- ¿Sabes? –susurra tan bajo que parece que habla con ella misma.

Niego y mis dedos se pierden entre los pliegues de su albornoz que es suave pero jamás tanto como su maravillosa piel de porcelana.

- He soñado con lo que pasó…

- E-e-ll-ll-e-e, n-n-no….

- Tranquilo… -apoya sus dedos ligeramente arrugados por el agua de la ducha sobre mis labios- estoy bien.

Suspiro por su dulce tacto y abro lentamente mis dedos en su cintura mientras sus ojos se mantienen fijos en mi rostro.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunta.

- S-sí-sí –susurré.

¿Cómo no recordar ese momento? ¿Cómo borrar de mi memoria el momento en el que más había sufrido de mi vida? Ahora entendía lo que en tantas historias había leído. El amor nos hace vulnerables. Da cartas al enemigo para lastimarnos y a la persona que amas para que te mate por dentro.

Cierro mis ojos y respiro su fragancia mientras mi cuerpo comienza a tiritar cuando a mi mente llega el recuerdo de su cuerpo tumbado sobre el frío suelo. Su rostro completamente lleno de lágrimas, hipando de la amargura, el terror que sentía. No veía nada que no fuese la oscuridad delante de sus ojos.

En su mano derecha aún estaba el arma con el que había cortado sus muñecas hasta tal punto que la sangre recorría sin problemas las baldosas de la minúscula habitación.

- ¡N-n-no! –grité mientras caía junto a ella.

Tomé unas toallas y las apoyé sobre sus muñecas para que no saliese más sangre de ellas. No quería ni pensar en la sola posibilidad de que pudiese perderla. No, ella no. Cualquiera menos ella. Mi Elle, no. Mi vida no.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y siento sus labios apoyarse sobre su trayectoria besándolas y secando de esa dulce manera mi rostro.

- Mi héroe –susurra.

Abro mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos y acaricia con delicadeza el contorno de mis labios. Perdiéndome en la inmensidad de su belleza mis labios se entreabren hasta que ella puede contemplar el inicio de mis dientes.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? –pregunta inquisidora como si ya lo supiese.

- T-t-te q-qu-quie-r-ro m-mu-uch-ch-o –respondo bajando mi mirada.

No puedo confesarle la verdad. No soy capaz de decirle que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella desde el mismo momento que la vi. Me creería un estúpido.

Se levanta de mis piernas dejando mis brazos completamente vacíos sin su cuerpo. Tengo que relajar mi respiración pues tantas emociones pueden conseguir que no sepa lo que hacer.

Me giro en la silla y apoyo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Tengo que borrar ese recuerdo doloroso pero ya he comenzado a reproducir la cinta y ya no puedo pararla.

La ambulancia llegó poco tiempo después de que les suplicase tartamudeando que llegaran. Me preguntaron lo que había sucedido y a duras penas pude responderles que aquella muñequita tan perfecta como única en este mundo se había encerrado en el baño sin ni tan siquiera haber podido impedirlo.

Metieron su cuerpo inconsciente y bañado en lágrimas en la parte trasera del vehículo. No sabía si ir con ella o no pero lo hice. Me subieron y me senté junto a ella observando sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sufriendo. Aún en otra realidad seguía sufriendo.

Siento sus manos en mis hombros y como lentamente va dando la vuelta a la silla. Me mira pero yo no puedo verla. No ahora. La necesito a mi lado pero mi miedo nubla mi mirada. Sé que podría perderla tan pronto como parpadease y no quería que ocurriese jamás.

Toma mi mano y es entonces cuando puedo escuchar la música que ha puesto. Parece una banda sonora de una película pero no recuerdo exactamente cuál.

Me levanto mientras sus dedos se deslizan entre los míos y aprietan ligeramente mi mano observando cada reacción de mi rostro.

No sé lo que quiere pero mi mirada vuela hasta sus ojos azules que parecen estar llenos de temor. Sus mejillas sonrojadas invitan a acariciarlas pero no hago nada pues no sé para qué me necesita.

Camina hacia detrás y se queda en el borde de la cama arrastrándome con ella. Apoya su mano libre en mi nuca acercándome poco a poco a su rostro, sin prisa alguna.

- He visto tus dibujos –sisea haciendo que su aliento roce mis labios.

Me sonrojo por completo. Sé a lo que se refiere. La he observado alguna vez desnuda y he intentado reproducir sus perfectas curvas en mi bloc siendo prácticamente imposible. Una fracción de segundo no me permite plasmarla en todo su esplendor.

- No tomes esto como que soy una… cualquiera –susurra mucho más nerviosa- pero quiero que puedas terminarlos. ¿Qué necesitarías?

Siento como mi respiración se vuelve tan irregular como los latidos de mi corazón y aprieto entre mis dedos de mi mano libre el puño de mi sudadera. Jadeo ligeramente y sin ser capaz de mirarla respondo.

- Ve-ver-r-t-t-te.

Ella parece entender y se aleja solamente un poco de mí para desabrochar el cinturón de su albornoz dejando que después resbale por su precioso e inmaculado cuerpo.

Aprieto mis manos para controlar mi deseo de recorrer con ellas toda su piel y memorizar cada centímetro de su anatomía como si fuese un ciego.

Sus dedos temblorosos cogen mi barbilla y hacen que suba mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. No puedo mirar su cuerpo por lo que cierro los ojos. Eso está mal. Seguro debe estar pasando por algún episodio extraño y no es consciente de lo que está haciendo.

- Mírame, Daniel –susurra.

No. No lo haré. Niego frenéticamente a pesar de que sus manos colocándose en mis mejillas intentan parar mis movimientos.

- Daniel, tranquilo.

Sé que ella debería ser la única que estuviese nerviosa pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Es una diosa ofrecida a un pobre tonto y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me lleva a un estado de ansiedad demasiado grande como para soportarlo sin que nadie lo note.

- Ya… sh.. –besa la punta de mi nariz-. Tranquilo.

Siento como una de sus manos coge la mía y hace que poco a poco mi brazo se estire hacia ella. No tardo mucho tiempo en sentir su pómulo bajo mi palma. Es tan agradable poder tocar sus rasgos.

- Tranquilo.

En su tono he sido capaz de palpar su nerviosismo y antes de que pueda hacer nada ella hace que mi mano comienza a descender por su cuello hasta la parte superior de sus senos. Ya no hay posible marcha atrás. Ahora soy esclavo de ese suave tacto del inicio de aquellas montañas.

- Mírame –me suplica.

Abro mis ojos por su tono de voz y veo sus mejillas tan rojas que parecen pequeños tomates adorablemente colocados en el lugar idóneo.

Está entregada a mi tacto y mis dedos ya recorren aquel montículo tan suave y delicado. Bajo mi mirada a él y suspiro. Quiero sentirlo toda mi vida. Es tan perfecto e increíblemente redondeado. En la parte más baja posee un pequeño botoncito al que todos deben llamar pezón. Es tentador, invita a jugar con él y mi dedo pulgar no puede evitar pasar alrededor para descubrir su textura. Está duro y se mueve levemente. Vuelvo a pasar mi pulgar y Elle gime.

Alzo mi mirada hacia ella que avergonzada mira hacia otro lado. ¿La he hecho daño? Parece que no. ¿Puede haberle gustado?

Temeroso subo mi otra mano hasta su otro montículo mientras veo como Elle cierra los ojos. Aprieto con suavidad aquella blanda carne y ella vuelve a gemir. Le gusta y por algún motivo eso me resulta de una manera que desconozco, atrayente. Quiero volver a escuchar esos gemidos.

- T-t-túm-m-mb-bat-t-te –le pido.

Ella abre los ojos y asiento. Baja con mucha suavidad y se tumba sobre la cama. Me mira nerviosa. Su respiración es tan rápida como la mía.

Me quedo observando durante unos minutos como sube y baja su abdomen al ritmo de su respiración.

Me siento junto a su cadera y con uno de mis dedos con mucho cuidado voy recorriendo aquel cuerpo que invita al pecado.

Mi musa cierra los ojos, no sé porqué, pero eso hace que la imagen que contemplo sea aún más hermosa.

Bajo mi dedo por entre sus pechos llegando a su ombligo. Su piel se eriza ante mis caricias y trago con dificultad mientras mi dedo dibuja el contorno de aquella pequeña cueva que tiene en medio del abdomen.

Un suspiro sonoro se escapa de entre sus labios mientras bajo mi dedo hasta su cintura. Rozo levemente su vello púbico y ella agarra las sábanas. El tacto de ese vello es muy distinto al de su cabello pero aún así me gusta.

Elle abre sus piernas mientras mis dedos se aventuran por su monte de Venus hasta llegar a la intersección de sus labios vaginales.

- Oh… -gime.

Deslizo la yema de mi dedo índice por entre ellos comprobando que está húmedo. ¿Por qué está húmedo?

Tiene un cuerpo maravilloso y aquella sensación de sentirla siempre la llevaré en mi recuerdo pero mi cuerpo parece desear más. Por primera vez siento un dolor en mi entrepierna que no me resulta para nada familiar. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Deberé ir al médico?

Quito mi mano de Elle preocupado por lo que pasa en mí y en dos segundos tan rápido que desconozco como ella se incorpora quedándose a milímetros de mis labios.

- ¿Tienes… suficiente?

Asiento y ella me mira durante unos instantes creo que debatiéndose sobre algo. No sabe si debe o no hacer lo que sea que está imaginando. Quiero preguntarle lo que le aflige pero cuando abro los labios los suyos se estampan sobre los míos haciendo imposible que hable pero regalándome mi primer beso.


End file.
